Voyage of the Aesir
by Sayle
Summary: SG/B5/ST crossover. When the Asgard are ressurected by one of the Ascended who suddenly to his surprise finds himself in the possession of Q power they are understandably curious. Especially about the two new galaxies in the sky...
1. Asgard Exploration

To an outside observer, the vista of the Universe was rather unusual. Great soap-bubble like realities drifted and expanded as their own universes unfolded within. Occasionally they intersected, merging into one, then a short time later in cosmological terms would often split apart and go their separate ways. Some stayed together, those rare few, through mechanisms that the species and civilizations that dwelled within them were not even aware of and were far beyond the most basic understanding. It was not a rare event for these realities to collide, or even three or four within a relatively short cosmological timeframe. But for three to intersect within seconds of relative time...that was unusual. In fact, it hadn't happened before.

The three self-contained universes drew closer, their boundaries almost touching as their own expansion brought them closer together. Then, after a moment in which the Universe seemed to hold its breath, they made contact. For the briefest moment there was no reaction, and they seemed to push against each other...but then it happened. The thin boundary of the two universes melded into each other and the same event occurred as another universe bubble intersected with the two already joined. Years passed, the universes connected but divided. Life continued in each, blissfully unaware that they now had two companion universes. Then a small hole, the diameter of single molecule, opened between the first two universes to intersect.

It was the cue for something violent and glorious. The boundaries between the two universes suddenly pulled away at trillions of times the speed of light, accelerating as the merger began. As the boundary pulled away it reached the third bubble, and it too underwent the process. They merged into a single universe, a single reality floating in the tides of the greater Multiverse. Serenely ignoring every physical law in every universe, the three Milky Way galaxies and their attendants shifted through the intergalactic void until within mere seconds they took up new positions only five hundred thousand light years away from each other. Within that small area light accelerated to billions of times its normal speed and those three galaxies became suddenly visible to each other, and continued to remain visible as light returned to its normal, steady pace.

In a nearby galaxy that had been carried along with the shifts one of the Ascended was mournfully watching planetary debris collide. He wished they hadn't died, killed themselves in the reckless way they had. He wished with his entire mind and soul that they had continued to live long lives free of the all-consuming race to try and preserve themselves as their own bodies began to genetically decay. And it was so. With a great flash of light the planetary debris vanished, and a whole world took its place. White and majestic spires filled the landscape, and great vessels of exploration and war hung in the sky and orbit. Panicking, unsure of how he had done what just happened, that lone Ascended was consumed with the need to hide what he had done...and with another flash of light he suddenly didn't see the planet anymore. In fact, he wasn't even sure why he was there in the first place...and on the planet that he could no longer perceive the Asgard looked to the sky and wondered why they were alive.

In the galaxy that the Asgard had tried to protect a race of insectoids had a shock when the faster-than-light drive they were developing suddenly worked perfectly. They were convinced that they had somehow done something different, accidentally changed a variable. So mere hours after two new universes opened up, they were the first race to discover the newly available Warp Drive. Ironically enough the amount of previously required power they were feeding into the system allowed them to achieve speeds that had not been available to the Federation for over seventy years after its inception.

The Q were unnerved by how two new universes had opened up to them, so suddenly and without warning. They were unnerved as one of the galaxies that one of their number continually prattled on about apparently decided that it wanted to move to a new neighbourhood without any sensation of Q power, or, in fact, any other power propelling the change. They were especially unnerved when they became aware of other beings existing on the same plane as them...and there seemed to be a lot of them. After a moment's standoff without communication, both sides resolved to ignore each other and explored the new places available to them.

In the third Milky Way the First Ones had the feeling that something had changed, and looked to the skies. They very much disliked what they saw.

001100010010011110100001101101110011

The Asgard High Council was in session. Over fifty Asgard were arrayed in a circle facing inwards, discussing their existence. The debate was not of the 'I think therefore I am' variety, but rather of the 'didn't we just die?' variety. The current Asgard speaking to the Council was Heimdall, a respected engineer with expertise in power generation and systems integration. "Are you in agreement with the conclusion that prior to our 'lost time' the power generation systems were in the process of overloading?" the current speaker for the High Council, Huginn pressed the engineer, the ceremonial stone which indicated his status dominating his otherwise naked form.

"I am certain," Heimdall responded. Usually this would have been more than enough to seal the debate of whether the planet had been destroyed, despite its seemingly undamaged appearance. But apparently he had more to add. "Not only were they in the process of overloading," he continued slowly, in the melodious and slightly otherworldly tone of voice all Asgard possessed, "but the containment fields were failing and past the point of no return. No known technology could have prevented catastrophic failure." There was a momentary silence. The Asgard were not a sceptical people, and took what the results meant at face value. The planet had been destroyed as planned.

"Yet we remain," Huginn observed, before bowing his head for a moment. "The High Council thanks you, engineer Heimdall. You may return to your tasks." Without a word the engineer left the council chambers, exchanging a glance with an Asgard entering the chamber as he did so. Hugin watched the newcomer for a moment before speaking. "Supreme Commander Thor. You were expected at the beginning of the Council."

"My apologies," the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet responded. "I was consulting with Freyr. As you know he suffered greatly as his genetic structure failed." Thor moved up a short ramp onto the first level of seating and took the large chair on the right side of the speaker, the vaulted throne reserved for him at all Council meetings. Hugin exchanged a glance with the Asgard seated to his left, but that glance didn't seem to yield any information.

"You have news?" the speaker enquired.

"Indeed," Thor responded. "He is well. His entire genome has been repaired, as has mine, and all Asgard examined by the sensors aboard the _Bliskner_. Over fifty-two thousand years genetic decay have been repaired." At that declaration there was silence. Complete and utter silence. Huginn rose from his throne and exited the chamber with slow dignity, and was followed silently by several other council members. Thor watched them go. Shock was not an emotion the Asgard often felt.

001100010010011110100001101101110011

"We have made detailed observations of the Orilla star," Thor declared, a gigantic real-time hologram of the star in question filling the center of the council chamber. Solar flares, sunspots, and even shifting temperature variations were all displayed and occasionally noted in the scrolling Futhark and Asgard runes which scrolled across the top and bottom of the image. "Based on the ratios of light elements being fused within the star it has been an estimated three years and between two to three months since the last recorded readings on the day we gave up the Legacy."

The day we gave up the Legacy, Thor mused. For such an old race as the Asgard it was almost painful to contemplate extinction, but their sense of duty would not allow their technology to fall into the hands of irresponsible scavengers, hence the mass suicide they committed. To preserve their legacy and memory they had gifted all their knowledge and technology to the humans of Earth, and Thor couldn't help but wonder what they had accomplished in the intervening time.

"This is most helpful, Supreme Commander Thor," Huginn commented. It was. With a timeframe the Asgard could simply update their database with planetary positions and other time-related phenomenon. Even without a precise time they needed only conduct a survey of a well-known star system and have the computer run simulations until it matched the actual locations of stellar bodies. Unfortunately they could not use Orilla because of the gravitational effects caused by a destroyed planet, and all ships were forbidden from leaving without permission from the High Council.

"Indeed," Thor agreed. "But there is a more pressing mystery." As if on cue the local galactic cluster replaced the Orilla star floating in the center of the chamber.. "It appears that two more galaxies have appeared, both in an extremely tight cluster with the already present Midgard. Both galaxies are a close replica, although more differences may emerge with closer examination. It is likely there are powerful forces at work, and this may be related to our revival."

"You raise a valid point, Supreme Commander, but there is little we can do to investigate. The Fleet is required here at Orilla. It is the last remnant of the Asgard." Huginn sounded almost scolding for a brief moment.

"You need not remind me, Speaker," Thor agreed, although his own resonant voice had deepened slightly to sound his disapproval. "In orbit of Orilla there are the battleships _Valhalla_, _Mjolnir_, _Balmung_, _Sigurd_, _Forseti_, _Beliskner_ and _Tyr_. The science ships _Samantha Carter_ and _Daniel Jackson_ are also present. I propose that the _Samantha Carter_ be dispatched to Midgard and examine the local powers." There was a moment of silence then a few minutes of discussion as the Council decided amongst themselves of whether to approve of the plan.

"The Council has decided to support your plan, Supreme Commander." Huginn blinked slowly, deep black eyes momentarily obscured. "However it is not to risk itself. If there is a hostile encounter it will return to Orilla and the wisdom of this expedition reassessed."

"My thanks," Thor responded, the image again changing. "These are the two new Midgard galaxies. I propose that the _Tyr_ and _Beliskner_ be dispatched to examine them for a period of two weeks before returning to Orilla." It was purely courtesy which had the Supreme Commander discussing the disposition of his Fleet with the Council, but it would have been considered foolish and unwise to unilaterally decide to pull two of the seven warships protecting the only remaining Asgard world and send them on an extra-galactic survey. The Council again entered discussion for several minutes.

"The Council agrees," Huginn declared, examining the board in front of him. "With the stipulation that daily reports are made to Orilla. If either of the new Midgard galaxies are hostile and pose a threat to Asgard ships it will be declared off-limits until the Fleet is rebuilt and a new standard expedition launched when time allows. If there are no other concerns, the Council is adjourned."

001100010010011110100001101101110011

Thor beamed aboard the _Bliskner_ in a flash of light, the any-point-to-any-point transport technology of the Asgard unrivalled by even the Ancients, though the Stargates were certainly the ultimate method of small-scale transport between star systems. Stepping up onto the podium on which all the controls to the _Bliskner_ rested Thor placed his hand on one of the stones, and applied gentle pressure. The milky-white stone lit up, and the mighty hyperdrive of the vessel powered up and propelled the battleship into hyperspace to a new, distant galaxy.

001100010010011110100001101101110011

_Captain's Log: USS _Enterprise

_The _Enterprise_ has been pulled out of the Sixth Fleet to serve as a diplomatic envoy to a new race that that appeared in orbit above Betazed. I can't help but feel torn. While engaging in a First Contact with a new alien race is the spirit of Starfleet; the _Enterprise_ is more than just a ship but also a morale booster for the beleaguered ships of the Sixth Fleet. In the last month alone she has suffered in six engagements with Cardassian and Dominion forces and has acquitted herself with honour on each occasion. It is a relief the crew will have some much needed rest, but other crews on the front line have no such luxury._

Jean Luc Picard looked up from his log as the door to his ready room chirped, indicating somebody was requesting entrance. "Computer, end log." Straightening his dress uniform the Captain of the _Enterprise_ sat back in his chair. "Enter." The doors hissed open, momentarily revealing the bridge before swishing shut behind Commander Riker. "Yes, Number One?"

"I just thought I should inform you that we are dropping out of warp in less than ten minutes, Sir. There has also been a communiqué from Starfleet Command." Riker offered a PADD to Picard, who took it instantly and turned it round, opening the relavent file and scanning if, before looking pained and closing his eyes. "Sir?" Riker sounded concerned.

"The Sixth Fleet was in another engagement with the Twelfth Order. Thirty ships lost with all hands and eighteen severely damaged. Over eleven thousand dead." There was silence for a few moments before Riker responded, voice low.

"We're losing the war, aren't we?" Picard didn't reply for a few moments, gently placing the PADD on his desk and standing to look out the window as the stars flashed by, the _Enterprise_ moving many times the speed of light as her warp drive propelled her towards Betazed.

"Unless something changes, Will, it's only a matter of time. Starfleet continues to suffer heavy losses, while the Dominion has thousands of warships sitting on the other side of the wormhole. The latest intelligence suggests that they are mere weeks from disabling the minefield protecting this side of the wormhole, maybe less." The sombre mood of the ready room deepened.

"Then why aren't we on the front lines, sir?" He had asked the question, and Picard took a few moments to answer.

"I am of the opinion," he said quietly, turning to face his second in command, "that Starfleet is hoping to find an ally in every new species we encounter. Command is becoming desperate for more ships. Unless we take the offensive soon we will lose the power to do so, and we cannot afford to take the offensive without opening massive holes in the line." Picard sounded grim. "Starfleet command wants cannon fodder."

"Surely it isn't like that!" Riker protested.

"No, probably not," Picard admitted quietly. "But it's getting there. We could be doing so many things that enrich the Federation rather than fight this war."

"Like wondering why two new galaxies appeared in the sky?" Riker sounded almost teasing, and Picard looked up sharply. Riker's eyes were almost twinkling, though he had managed to suppress the grin and Picard relaxed a little, smiling ruefully.

"Yes, certainly that."

001100010010011110100001101101110011

The _Enterprise_ exited warp with a flash of light and a subspace 'bang' the _Sovereign_-class vessel gracefully approached orbit of Betazed and the small picket of ships that protected the tactically important planet. Picard was seated in the center chair on the bridge, with Riker to his left. "None of these ships are newer than twenty years," Riker grimly noted. "They wouldn't stand a chance against even a small attack force."

"I think, Number One, that they would be facing overwhelming force in any case." With that said the bridge lapsed into silence for the next few minutes.

"Captain, the alien vessel is in visual range." Data's report made Picard straighten.

"On screen." The view of directly in front of the Enterprise was replaced by the alien ship, and Picard immediately noted the smooth but somewhat aggressive curves of the large vessel. The archaeologist inside him couldn't match them with any known artefacts or symbols, but it was certainly designed with a sort of sleekness about it.

"That's one big ship," Riker murmured. "Data, analysis?"

"The vessel is over a mile long," Data observed, drawing a low whistle from Riker. "It does not appear to have raised shields, but the hull is still interfering with scans."

"Passive scans only, Mr. Data," Picard ordered. "We don't want to antagonise them."

"Aye, sir." Data's fingers danced over the board of his station. "The hull appears to consist of some kind of armour made up of carbon and two other elements unrecognised by the computer. It measures three metres thick and seems completely uniform."

"The _Enterprise_ only has ablative armour protecting key areas," Riker murmured. "And even that is only six centimetres thick. These people don't do things by half." Picard didn't make a sound for a few moments.

"Mr. Data, can you open a channel?"

The android nodded. "I believe so, sir. Channel open." Picard exchanged a glance with Riker and stood, tugging his dress uniform to straighten it.

"Attention alien vessel. This Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Federation starship _Enterprise_. We would like to establish a dialogue so that we may better understand each other and our respective cultures." There was only silence from the other end. Picard continued bravely on. "We would like to establish diplomatic ties between our people." There was still only silence.

"Maybe the lights are on but nobody's home?" Riker suggested.

"No..." Picard murmured. "No, that ship is definitely manned. The only question is what they intend." Suddenly Data's console beeped, and the android frowned.

"Sir, the Enterprise is being subjected to a high-powered subspace scan."

"Raising shields!" Worf responded, only to be instantly cut off.

"No!" Picard snapped. "We don't want to appear hostile."

"The scans have ceased," Data reported. "We are being hailed, audio and visual."

"Well we scanned them," Picard said to himself. "Only fair they're allowed to scan us back. Mr. Data, open the channel." The view of the alien vessel was immediately replaced by it's interior, though most was obscured by a massive head. Picard gave his best non-threatening smile. "Greetings. I am Captain Jean Luc Picard. May I inquire as to your name?"

The alien gave a long, slow blink which Riker found slightly unnerving, but Picard didn't seem fazed. "Greetings," the alien eventually responded. "I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet." Picard smiled. He had a name, and that name and designation had his archaeological fascination jumping up and down with glee. Was it possible these aliens were influenced by or had influenced Norse Mythology?

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Supreme Commander," he responded. "May I enquire as to your presence here in Federation space?" There was another small silence, and Picard had the impression that he was being scrutinised.

"I am here to survey and examine the species of this region." The voice seemed to translate through the communications band with an odd resonance, and Picard made a note to ask Data to find the source of the problem later, if he hasn't already. Picard clasped his hands loosely in front of him and smiled.

"Except in times of war Starfleet is also an exploratory body. I would be honoured if you would consider to a meeting so that we might discuss our cultures and histories together and possibly become friends to your species." Once again Picard had the impression he was being weighed and measured by that mostly unblinking gaze...

"Agreed," Thor said eventually. "I will come aboard your ship." Picard took a deep breath and gave the alien a small smile.

"We would be honoured to receive you. Shall we expect you in, say, ten minutes?" The Asgard nodded in confirmation, though it was really more like a slight bow of his head.

"Agreed. Transmit coordinates." The channel was cut, leaving Picard standing in the middle of the bridge. With a small sigh, the renowned captain and diplomat turned to his second in command.

"Well we know one thing for sure, Number One," he said quietly, shooting a glance back at the now empty viewscreen before moving back to the turbolift. "These are obviously punctual people." The turbolift doors hissed open and Picard entered. There was a momentary pause and he gave Riker and amused smile. "Coming, Number One?"

"Yes sir," Riker agreed, though not without the kind of resigned eyebrow lift that clearly conveyed his reluctance. Standing and making his way towards the back of the bridge he entered the open turbolift. "Transporter Room One." The doors hissed shut and carried them on their way.

001100010010011110100001101101110011

"One minute left, Sir." Riker reminded Picard, who looked up from the PADD he was reading through.

"Thank you, Number One." He 'turned the page' on the PADD and let out a contemplative noise. "Did you know that 'Asgard' was the highest plane and home of the 'Aesir', gods of the Norse Pantheon? Among which Thor was counted, I might add. We may be looking at another race that influenced humanity, while 'Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet' may indicate the alien we spoke to is in charge of the defence of their homeworld." Ironically enough Picard was correct, but not for the right reason.

"Well they certainly seem impressive enough to back it up," Riker admitted. "But that would mean that this particular alien has been alive for...what...nearly two thousand years?" Picard looked up from the PADD and made another thoughtful noise.

"Well," he said after a moment. "It is possible that this may be a very long-lived race, or 'Thor' may be a hereditary or ceremonial title. We can't really know for sure. In any case I suspect our guest is about to arrive." Straightening up he waited and took a deep breath. First Contacts were always difficult. You never had any idea of any cultural difficulties that might be encountered.

Instead of the usual sparkle and twinkle of the transporter a white light grew suddenly appeared in the centre of the transporter and brightened along with a loud musical hum. When it faded the alien was standing on the transporter pad, looking around the room. It was far smaller than Picard had expected from the previous look he got. In fact, it barely came up to his waist.

"Greetings, Supreme Commander Thor. Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_. If there is anything we can do to make you more comfortable, please inform us. We have prepared quarters, so if you would like to take a rest there for some time before we begin Commander Riker will be more than happy to escort you there."

"That will not be necessary," Thor intoned, stepping down from the transporter pad(which he hadn't even used) and halted a few feet from Picard. "On behalf of the Asgard, I am interested in negotiating for your cultural, regional, astrometrical, political and basic technological databases." Picard's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"That is a rather...extensive list, Supreme Commander. I will have to consult with Starfleet Command on several counts, but we would be happy to offer you any unclassified information as a gesture of goodwill." Thor just bowed his head again. Picard felt slightly off-balance, and he didn't feel off-balanced very often. "If you would please come with us, Supreme Commander Thor, we will show you the way to the briefing room."

001100010010011110100001101101110011

Thor noted the design of these human ships were significantly different to those that the SGC had used. While the SGC had favoured utilitarian and blocky designs with little concern for aesthetics it appeared the 'Federation' instead believed in smooth lines, comfort and other similar concepts. They were less advanced than even the ships in use by the Goa'uld, but they were significantly more manoeuvrable and according to his scans employed directed beam technology rather than pulsed weaponry.

Captain Picard was giving him a verbal history of the Federation, and Thor listened with interest. It appeared that there was a duplicate Earth in this galaxy, but there had been no mention of Stargates, which had been the main method of travel for less advanced cultures for the original. Instead it appeared they had developed along different technological lines but at the same time as the other regional powers.

The way this Federation valued cooperation and friendship was not unlike the SGC, and those values were one of the reasons the Asgard had entrusted the Legacy to them. Thor could not help but wonder exactly what this Starfleet and Federation could accomplish with that technology and knowledge available to them. It was worth noting, however, that Thor had detected no deposits of Naquadah at all in this galaxy, though traces of neutronium were present as well as other exotic materials the computer had classified according to property but was unable to identify.

Thor was led out of the elevator(they called it a turbolift) he had been standing in with Captain Picard and Commander Riker. He had remained silent thus far, but asked a question which he judged to be 'small talk', as recommended by Jack O'Neill on one occasion. "For what reason do you not use matter transportation technology to move around your ship?" Riker's eyebrows shot up, and he fielded the question.

"Unfortunately," the large human explained, "If there is a power outage or the ship is disabled it would make moving about the ship incredibly difficult. In addition transporters are power intensive and highly complex, making them unsuitable for standard use as something there the turbolift is entirely adequate." The explanation made sense to Thor, and he had noticed the other human relax slightly and cease his speech when Thor had finally asked a question.

"You are concerned with your ships being disabled?" Thor enquired, again trying to make small talk. He also noticed the other human tense slightly again, though he may be judging the body language incorrectly.

"I'm afraid so," Riker said grimly. "The Federation is at war with a race of changelings called the Dominion. They demand nothing less than the subjugation of all 'solids'...those who cannot change shape."

"It is discrimination of the worse kind," Picard said quietly, and Thor was already drawing the comparisions between this 'Dominion' and the Goa'uld the Asgard had fought for so long. Although the Goa'uld had been opposed both on principle and for the sake of the humans subjugated by them with no chance for freedom. But theses humans and their Federation appeared to not have that difficulty.

"You have a just cause," Thor eventually responded, noting that there may be another side to the war that he would have to examine before even considering any kind of ties between the Asgard and the conflict, or the powers involved.

"Thank you for saying so," Picard said. "We will fight to protect what we hold dear to the last breath. And here is the observation deck. In peace-time we would be happy to have a meeting with the entire staff, but the Enterprise must have an officer on the Bridge at all times in war conditions. This is Commander Data and Deanna Troi, ships counselour.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," the woman offered, giving him a genuine smile. Thor took a chair with some difficulty, unused to the height and structure, though made no comment. They were obviously comfortable by human standards.

"My apologies for the seating," Picard murmured, before beginning the meeting. "Supreme Commander, you mentioned that you would like copies of our databases. May I enquire as to why?"

"You may," Thor replied, missing the slight twitch of Riker's lips. "The Asgard are new to this region of space, and we wish to familiarise ourselves with the political, cultural and regional powers, as well as the technological bases of the species here. We would also like starmaps detailing system locations and stellar phenomenon of interest."

"Quite a hefty list," Picard replied, "as I said before. However it appears to me that the information you desire in basic information available to practically anybody in the quadrant. I will happily transmit any information in the computer banks of the _Enterprise_ on the subjects you are interested in to you, however I recommend you proceed to Memory Alpha where the library banks of the Federation are stored. Now, I hope you don't mind if I would like to hear more about your culture and his-" He was cut off by the lights dimming and an alarm sounding, along with a voice issuing from his commbadge. Thor tilted his head curiously.

"Lieutenant Hansen to Captain Picard: Three Jem'Hadar battlecruisers and nine fighter ships just dropped out of Warp. They broke through the line, and Starfleet is struggling to close the gap. Reinforcements will not be here in the near future. The Betazed defence force is requesting assistance."

The officers all rose as Thor watched them, and Captain Picard issued the Asgard an apology. "I apologize Supreme Commander, but this takes precedence. I must command my vessel. A security team will escort you back to transporter room one and beam you back aboard your ship. Unfortunately your own transport system will not be able to penetrate our shields while they are up. I hope to continue this conversation later."

"An escort will not be required, Captain Picard." With that said Thor vanished in a musical chime of light, leaving behind a surprised Picard. Then the Starfleet captain shook his head and hurried onto the bridge after his command staff.

001100010010011110100001101101110011

001100010010011110100001101101110011

The Dominion cruisers dropped out of warp in a triangular formation, the three ships large, bulky, and deeply menacing to any officer which had been the frontline. They were swiftly followed by the smaller but nonetheless supremely dangerous Jem'Hadar attack fighters, which broke apart into three groups of three. Thor turned one of the rune-engraved stones on his control console and a tactical map appeared on the massive screen dominating the wall of the commander centre.

The Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet briefly wondered whether three was a significant number to this 'Dominion', then conducted a low level scan. Powerful shields and polaron weaponry seemed to be the norm for the larger vessels, while the smaller fighters had one beam emitter on the prow of the ship. It was a design philosophy focusing on the concentration of overwhelming firepower. Thor noted this in the ships computer then turned to examine the Federation ships as they responded.

The _Enterprise_ had joined the main defence force and was moving to engage the Jem'Hadar at the very front of the defence force, which consisted of twelve ships. Seven of the vessels appeared to be nothing more than a small saucer with the faster-than-light propulsion system in use by the local powers tacked on, and the computer analysed them as having the equivalent power of the fighter craft arrayed against them. In fact the sensors informed Thor that some of the ship frames were over a hundred years old.

Three of the other ships were larger, with small saucers and extremely long nacelles. Another had an extremely large saucer and stubby nacelles, but was significantly more advanced than all other ships save the Enterprise. Save those two vessels all other Federation ships were outgunned by their opponents. Thor manipulated another stone as he tapped into the transmissions passing between the Starfleet ships with little difficulty, the super-advanced Asgard computer taking less than half a minute to break the encryption. By that time the ships were mere seconds from engaging each other.

"-vessels will form one wing and engage the fighters individually. Guard each other but don't hesitate to pursue a wounded target, or they may attempt to ram. The _Chimera_ will form with the _Enterprise_ and follow her targets. The _Excelsior_-class vessels will form up and target another cruiser. Good luck. Picard out." It was only a few seconds afterwards that that a barrage or torpedoes launched from the Federation ships, while phased polaron beams lashed outwards.

The _Enterprise _and _Galaxy_-class Chimera launched a withering assault of bright phaser fire and spreads of torpedoes against the central Jem'Hadar cruiser. Quantum and photon torpedoes slammed into the forward shields of the battlecruiser, which flared as it deflected the impacts. The _Excelsior_-class ships engaging another of the cruisers broke apart and fired from three angles, the ship closest to the forward weapons of the cruiser took a beating as it targeted the engineering section.

The shields held, but the smaller and antiquated Miranda-class ships couldn't say the same against the Jem'Hadar fighter craft. Six of the fighters had broken off from moving to harry the larger _Enterprise_ and _Chimera_ and were engaging the ships. One of them buckled under phaser and torpedo fire, turning into a gutted wreck in the space of five seconds, but not before retaliatory fire punched straight through the photon launchers of one of the opponent _Miranda_-class ships and detonating the stored torpedoes, reducing the ship to shrapnel which smacked into the shields of its wing mates.

001100010010011110100001101101110011

The _Enterprise_ shuddered as the Jem'Hadar cruiser she was attacking took pot shots at the forward shields from the weaker but nonetheless formidable rear emitters as the _Sovereign_-class ship lined up her torpedo launchers at the rear of the cruiser. It attempted to sluggishly bank around to bring it's forward weapons to bear, but the superior manoeuvrability and smaller profile of the _Enterprise_ served it well as phaser fire poured from the saucer phaser arrays and weakened the aft shields.

"Forward shields are down to forty three percent!" Data's report had Picard looking at the display on his armrest, which had been configured to show shield status.

"Redirect auxiliary power to compensate. Mr. Hansen?"

"Their rear shields are buckling, Captain."

"Helm, keep on them. Mr. Hansen, signal the _Chimera_ to begin her torpedo spread."

The _Galaxy_-class assisting the Enterprise had been dividing the attention of the battlecruiser and soaking up fire from the third, untargeted cruiser when it received the order. The photon torpedo spread slammed into the top shields of the cruiser, and the entire shield grid of the formidable vessel fluctuated.

"Mr. Hansen, fire quantum torpedoes!" The tactical officer eagerly complied. Four balls of brilliant blue light leapt forward out of the _Enterprise's_ dedicated torpedo launcher. The first impacted the shields, but the final three stabbed deep into the main aft section of the cruiser, detonating with blistering force. The main reactor of the attack cruiser went critical seconds later, the ship crumpling as secondary explosions destroyed it and the main reactor finally failed catastrophically, blowing it apart in a brilliant explosion.

The elation of the victory died when the _Chimera_ was rammed by two Jem'Hadar fighters. The first exploded against the rear shields, but the second plowed straight through and obliterated the majority of the saucer section. The ship went up in a massive fireball. Picard snapped out orders. "Bring us about, Mr. Michaels, and target the second cruiser! Mr. Data, tactical situation?"

The android consulted his board, answering in the matter-of-fact way which meant his emotional chip was inactive, or he was hiding his emotions very well. "Three _Miranda_-class ships remain, along with two _Excelsior_-class vessels. The Dominion has lost five attack fighters and one cruiser. "

"This is far too close for comfort," Riker muttered. Picard silently agreed, even as the cruiser they were attacking launched a frontal assault against an already damaged _Excelsior_, reducing it to debris in a matter of moments.

"Captain," Data said loudly. "We are receiving a message from the Sixth Fleet!" The ship lurched as it was struck by enemy fire, two fighters attacking the _Enterprise_ along with the third cruiser. "They report that reinforcements will arrive in ten minutes!"

"We don't be around in two!" Riker shouted as the whole ship shuddered. "Much less ten!" Picard looked grim as another _Miranda_ died as its warp core went critical and blew the ship apart in a violent explosion.

"Order the fleet to retreat and regroup at the edge of the system!" The _Enterprise_ came about and caught a Jem'Hadar fighter on a ramming course with a salvo of quantum torpedos, shattering the backbone of the ship and reducing it to fragments smaller than a fist.

001100010010011110100001101101110011

The Vorta in command of the second cruiser and now the attack squadron watched the flagship of the Federation fleet flee with only two ships accompanying it with a smug look, her lips creased with a smile. "Shall we pursue?" the Jem'Hadar first enquired.

"No," she said quietly. "Evict the other ship from the system and begin planetary bombardment of the major centers. We will do as much damage as possible before the Federation relief force arrives. Begin." The First bowed his head and the cruiser and fighters moved towards the Asgard O'Neill class warship, opening a channel while the other remaining cruiser moved into bombardment position for the closest major population centre.

"Alien vessel," the First rumbled. "By the will of the Founders you shall vacate this system." There was a moment of silence over the connection, then a response.

"I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. You have no jurisdiction over this vessel."

"Then you will be destroyed," The First stated matter-of-factly. "You have thirty seconds to comply." With a single command the genetically engineered soldier terminated the connection while the Vorta nodded in approval. Fifteen seconds into the deadline the second Jem'Hadar cruiser began to fire on the surface of Betazed, targeting a major population centre. Seventeen seconds into the deadline a massive bolt of ionic energy from the _Bliskner_ smashed into the offending cruiser.

The blast began to pancake against the shield for a split second before the protective shell of energy failed and the remainder of the attack ripped through the hull like tissue paper, shredding the cruiser into a thousand pieces. Twenty seconds into the deadline the remaining Jem'Hadar cruiser fired on the _Bliskner_, along with the three fighters.

The massive Asgard warship responded with an identical attack against the second cruiser as it did the first, and the results were equally identical. The more nimble attack fighters scattered, but the 'bugships' were caught by Asgard disintegration beams within seconds, which simply ignored the weaker shields of the fighters and scattered them into their component atoms. Twenty four seconds after the _Bliskner_ was ordered to leave the system, she was the only thing that remained.

To say that Captain Picard was pleasantly surprised when the _Enterprise_ warped back into orbit with a Federation relief force would be an understatement.


	2. Kvasir's Troubles

001100010010011110100001101101110011

"Supreme Commander Thor, the Federation and Starfleet Command expresses their deepest thanks for your actions here today. If you had not intervened when you had millions of innocent civilians on Betazed could have died, rather than just hundreds. As a small token of our thanks, Starfleet Command has pushed through your request for the databases. The _Enterprise_ will happily upload any information you desire which is not directly related to classified technology or the war effort."

Picard took a deep breath and interlaced his fingers, leaning his elbows on the table. "Starfleet Command has also asked me to request your assistance. I understand this is a great thing to ask of you when we met not long ago, and I do not personally approve of trying to drag you into our conflict. However the loss of life in this minor skirmish was over three thousand. Even if you can only offer us logistical or any kind of support, we would be immensely grateful."

"I thank you for the databases, Captain Picard," Thor said, "But what you ask of me is not possible. The Asgard fleet was crippled in a recent conflict, and even persuading the High Council to spare my ship proved difficult. I am not permitted to enter a war on behalf of the Asgard, though I do have the authority to bring planets into the Protected Planets Treaty." The Asgard blinked once as the senior staff hung on his words.

"Unfortunately," Thor continued, "The Protected Planets Treaty is not applicable to you. I was only permitted to engage your enemy because they fired on the helpless then attacked my ship. It is unlikely to be a repeated situation." Thor looked across the briefing room. Some hid their disappointment better than others. They reminded him very much of General Hammond and SG1, bravely fighting against a superior force.

"Tell me," Thor said suddenly. "You mentioned that your war was likely to become unwinnable very soon. Why is this?" Picard exchanged a look with Riker, then nodded tiredly.

"There is a stable wormhole," Riker explained, which instantly caught Thor's attention. "It connects this Quadrant of the Galaxy to the Quadrant that the Dominion is in. They took a massive amount of ships through before the beginning of the war, but just before the hostilities broke out a Starfleet ship was able to lay a self-replicating and cloaked minefield at the entrance."

"No Dominion reinforcements are coming from the Gamma Quadrant, at least not for now. But the Dominion holds Deep Space Nine, the space station at the mouth of the wormhole. According to Intelligence they are working day and night to deactivate the wormhole and let through thousands of Dominion ships that will simply annihilate us." Riker took a deep breath and let it out. "Unfortunately mounting an offensive would exceptionally difficult, and if they predicted what we were trying...it would be a bloody fight, and redeploying Fleet assets would open large, vulnerable holes in the line."

"Commander Riker is right," Picard added softly. "The Federation will fight to the end to protect her citizens from oppression, but the Dominion is driven by fanaticism and sheer force of will. If the wormhole opens they will have force of numbers as well. The Federation will survive as nothing more than a footnote in history as those who dared resist the Founders and were crushed for it."

There was a lengthy and foreboding silence for several moments and most in the room reflected on those sombre facts. Thor was again struck by the similarities of this conflict to those races that had dared stand against the Goa'uld. "This wormhole is of interest to me," Thor eventually announced. "The Bliskner is not a science ship, but the sensors should be sufficient to compile basic information."

There was a lengthy pause. "Supreme Commander Thor," Picard began. "Deep Space Nine is heavily fortified, not only by its own virtue but by the Dominion and Cardassian ships that guard it. If they object to your presence there they may attack you with far greater force then we all faced here today." Picard took a deep breath. "You should not go there under false pretenses. I find it hardly likely they will welcome you at such a sensitive location."

Thor cocked his head slightly. "I agree, but I would be neglecting my duties if I did not examine a unique stellar phenomenon." There was another pause. "Perhaps you would like to send a science delegation of your own to study this wormhole at the same time." The statement was given to silence.

"I don't think," Picard said wryly, "That the Dominion would be particularly pleased by a Federation science team examining the wormhole." Riker was examining Thor with a sudden intensity, which the diminutive Asgard ignored.

"I agree," Thor responded. "Perhaps you should send escort vessels to ensure the safety of your science team." There was another pause, and Picard suddenly straightened, understanding momentarily flashing across his features.

"How would they get there?" the Captain whispered, leaning forward again with rapt attention.

"It is possible to expand the hyperspace field of the _Bliskner_ around more than my own vessel," Thor explained. "While it would reduce the speed I could tow a great number of ships if necessary to our destination."

Picard exchanged a glance with Riker. "What about if the Dominion detects our...science team? They would surely be ready for them."

"Unlikely," Thor commented. "I do not believe your sensors can penetrate hyperspace without significant modification." Picard's breath caught sharply, apparently having realised that the Asgard was not simply using his own terminology for warp fields and drive. He gave Thor a forced smile.

"I believe that the _Nebula_-class is primarily a science ship. While they have been refitted for war duty it still has vastly superior sensors to even the _Enterprise_."

"I shall depart to examine the wormhole in three days," Thor declared. "I hope that will be enough time for you to gather your science team and escorts for travel."

"It should be," Picard said faintly.

"I am pleased to hear that." With a musical chime the Asgard vanished in the flash of light. Commander Riker stared at the empty spot for a moment, then laughed, leaning back in the chair and grinning.

"Oh, I _like_ him!"

001100010010011110100001101101110011

001100010010011110100001101101110011

Kvasir looked up momentarily from his console podium and switched the position of several stones, turning one clockwise and another anti-clockwise as the Asgard altered more ships systems to perform the tasks he desired. The great viewscreen dominating the wall of the control room of the _Tyr_ was constantly changing, system schematics appearing, flashing, rearranging, and a constant bombardment of scrolling and changing runes displayed across the bottom of the screen.

Kvasir's hand hovered over a stone before pressing it down, holding it in the activated position. There was a ripple of multicoloured light in the center of the command chamber, but then it dissipated into nothing. The Asgard shook his head in something approaching despair and began to again manipulate the stones on his console podium. It had all started just two days ago...

001100010010011110100001101101110011

"Begin High Council report," Kvasir dictated, examining a star map and occasionally scrutinising a specific area. Unfamiliar characters on the map were quickly translated by the computer into runes that Kvasir could read, and the Asgard was particularly interested in several areas. "Also begin missive to Supreme Commander Thor."

"My first encounter with sapient life was on the edge of an inhabited system. According to a locally acquired stellar map this was in the area of space designated as belonging to the 'Vorlon Empire'. Three seconds after exiting hyperspace a previously undetected automated defence platform opened fire on the _Tyr_. The shields were not active, and the port fin took minor damage. The probe was disabled and examined, showing a highly sophisticated level of bioengineering, well beyond Asgard capabilities." Kvasir looked at the map, and a red line appeared, charting his course.

"I was shortly confronted several vessels of similar design, which directed a stream of tachyons at the _Tyr_, which I have recently learned is the primary method of faster-than-light communication in this region of space. After two attempts at contact the vessels opened fire with powerful energy weaponry. Rather than engage them I elected to continue the survey and entered hyperspace."

"My second encounter was with another race who also attempted to communicate with me. They were significantly less advanced than the race I had previously encountered, and also attempted to communicate with me with tachyons. I attempted to establish contact, but the _Tyr_ lacked the time to both identify the data and create a tachyon emitter to return contact. They also opened fire. As before, I elected to continue the survey rather than engage."

"During the time before my next contact I was able to decipher the tachyon stream as a primitive universal language and simple mathematical concepts, several of which were unfamiliar to me. I was also able to synthesise a primitive tachyon emitter that allowed me to make contact with the next race I encountered." Kvasir paused his report, eyeing a small region on the map almost speculatively before returning to his report.

"The race called themselves the Vree, and had a superficial resemblance to the Asgard before we began our genetic alterations. However scans indicate that it is entirely coincidental, and I must report that my initial hopes that I had found a proto-Asgard race in this new galaxy were incorrect. However I was able to acquire a star map from the Vree that detailed the local powers. There was also an embedded virus in the transmission." Kvasir paused again, considering the event.

"After containment and analysis I was able to determine the virus was designed to interface with the computer in the transmitted universal language and find the source of artificial light generation aboard the ship, and which point it would turn it off and on at random intervals. I am unsure of why precisely such an attack was made, but the Vree had already left. This event also gave me an opportunity to study the prime method of faster-than-light travel in this region."

"It appears that the races in this area travel via an inferior layer of hyperspace, which merely requires a window to enter but not a field to sustain travel. As such vessels are vulnerable to the energy fluctuations and changes inherent in such a way that navigation requires set beacons to guide a ship to its destination. I have since altered sensors to penetrate this hyperspace layer, and it has revealed the main routes used by the local powers."

"The most interested development appears to be that humans are present in this galaxy under a government called the Earth Alliance. I intend to make my next stop there and will be dropping out of hyperspace in moments. End report and send." True to his word an alarm on his podium indicated the _Tyr_ had dropped out of hyperspace only seconds after he finished speaking. The map of the system appeared on the viewscreen, charting every ship, planet, and debris larger than a small fighter. He would have to remain in system longer to make an in depth scan.

"Addendum to Supreme Commander Thor: The local races in this region are significantly divided by the majority technologically primitive. I do not believe any save the 'Vorlons' should be able to threaten the _Tyr_, even in great numbers. End missive and send." Kvasir frowned at the viewscreen as the computer indicated there was a high volume of tachyon-based transmissions, and they sounded urgent. Was this system in a state of emergency?

Another event was flagged by the computer, a small-scale explosion on the fourth planet. Kvasir tilted his head slightly as he manipulated the controls to focus the sensors on that area. It appeared that military vessels in orbit were in the process of bombarding the surface. Perhaps a military base? Even with the level of technology they possessed Kvasir found the idea of the humans having a conflict on their doorstep puzzling.

Then the computer flagged the results of the sensors, automatically highlighting an area of the analysis in glowing runes. The bombarded areas were large habitation domes, as it appeared the planet had not been terraformed. Instead it was necessary to dwell within environmentally controlled areas. Furthermore, according to the report, the concentration of life suggested civilians, not military. It took two seconds for the hyperspace engine of the _Tyr_ to rip open a hole in space and propel the ship into it, and a quarter of a second to traverse the distance between the start point and destination.

The _Tyr_ opened a channel immediately, the tachyon emitter firing omni-directionally as it translated what the Asgard was saying into Interlac. "This is Kvasir of the Asgard Fleet. You will cease your actions immediately." After a few seconds the bombardment did cease, but only because they were turning their attention onto the _Tyr_. The shields flared as they deflected the attack practically effortlessly, the primitive weaponry aboard the ships facing the Asgard mothership such that even the hull would likely be able to protect the ship for a significant amount of time.

Kvasir blinked and prepared to retaliate when he noticed an alert at the corner of his viewscreen. His reports to Thor and the High Council had not been received a confirmation signal. They hadn't gotten through.

001100010010011110100001101101110011

In the last two days the _Tyr_ had sat in orbit of Mars, periodically under bombardment by Earthforce ships and simply ignoring it. As the vessels posed no threat to the ship and Kvasir did not understand the intricacies of the situation the Asgard had elected not to respond with force, although a ship that had attempted to again bombard the surface of the planet had lost its weapons and a large portion of the hull to Asgard disintegration beams. The humans had attempted to contact him, but they had proved nothing but dogmatic, insulting and had refused to answer any of Kvasir's questions.

He didn't know what to do. He was obligated by the Council and Supreme Commander to report, but his communication systems, even with modifications, were having strange difficulties with transmitting along the subspace band used for Asgard communication. It appeared that the limited damage from his first encounter with the Vorlons had interfered with the transmitter and it had to be repaired, something which the ship itself couldn't do when the shields were up, and would take around an hour in any case.

If Kvasir left, even for only a few hours, it was entirely possible that the ships that he faced would again bombard the civilians, which would mean the Asgard had shirked his duty to protect the defenceless. On the other hand he had a duty to report the situation and not entangle the Asgard in prolonged hostilities. It appeared there was a full-blown rebellion underway in the Earth Alliance, and Kvasir was worried that he might have started it...

001100010010011110100001101101110011

The ISN building in Geneva was, as always, transmitting. The news anchor currently speaking was a woman who had been with service for years, and was something of a household name on most of Earth. She had been reporting almost nonstop on the situation over Mars during her shifts, and the idea of hostile aliens so close struck close to the hearts of anyone who had been alive during the Battle of the Line.

"Today is the second day of the Mars Crisis. For those of you just joining us the situation began when an alien vessel belonging to a hostile race known to Earthforce as 'the Asgard' entered orbit around Mars and fired on the habitation domes. Although the attacks were swiftly stopped by nearby Earthforce ships the death toll is estimated as over one hundred men, women and children." She took a short breath and examined the brief laid in front of her on the desk, reading from it for a moment.

"In a statement issued by the office of President Clarke it has been declared that although Earthforce ships have been unable to drive off the Asgard warship they have been able to prevent any further attacks on the surface of Mars. We go now to Presidential reporter Michael Tayman. Hello, Michael." The screen that was being watched by millions of people switched to a balding man looking exceptionally serious.

"Thank you, Jane. There have been some heavy criticisms over President Clarke's decision to declare martial law, but with this new alien hostility which the President has been warning us about from well before he took office you have to wonder if the choice to declare martial law was precipitated by actual alien attack of the kind that occurred over Mars just over a day ago and indeed, may happen again any moment."

"Thank you, Michael," the female reporter smiled, though there was a hint of distaste. "Earthforce captains have attempted to make contact with the Asgard ship, and have actually made so, but according to a senior source inside Earthforce only to promises of extermination and threats. With rumours of growing tensions over martial law and even attempted mutinies there has been an increase in-what are you doing?" She stopped midsentence to talk to a man who had just butted in on her desk.

"I'm sorry, Jane," he said hurriedly, "but something has to be said." He took a seat beside her and laid a hand on her arm, as if to restrain her. "The colonies on Orion VII and Proxima III have just broken away from the Earth Alliance over the alleged Earthforce bombing of the habitation domes on Mars. They are setting themselves up as independent states until such a time as President Clarke is impeached." Jane was looking at him in something akin to distressed horror.

"Don't do this," she whispered, hissing through her teeth, clearly worried.

"President Clarke doesn't want you to know this," the man insisted, growing more and more nervous. There was a slightly shaky quality to his voice as he continued. "I don't know how much longer ISN is going to stay on the air. There are troops advancing on the ISN building, I know because I just saw them come round the corner." There was a muted sound of PPGs being fired in the background as he spoke. "I can now hear gunfire here on the fourteenth floor. What's been really going on for the last year we haven't been allowed to tell you! It's-" He never got to finish his sentence as there was a muted thump and building shook, the transmission dissolving into static.

001100010010011110100001101101110011

Kvasir carefully set the controls of the hastily constructed tachyon emitter, which was already in danger of breaking down. Asgard technology was incredibly sophisticated, but the computer aboard the _Tyr_ had never had to create communications equipment designed to filter, read and respond to such a deluge of tachyons. Kvasir suspected that Heimdall could have easily created a device far superior in far less time, but Kvasir was no Heimdall. For one thing, the Asgard reflected, he was far more humble.

Finishing the on-the-spot repairs and alterations the emitter was bathed in white light and the musical chime of an Asgard transporter as it was beamed away and fixed to the outer hull again. Returning to his control podium the Asgard accessed the tachyon emitter and set it to transmit on a frequency that he had discovered was used communicate with all space-borne vessels, either civilian or military.

The transmitter activated, and anybody who was listening could hear Kvasir speak. He had not encoded visual data in the transmission to make the operation as simple as possible. "Greetings. I am Kvasir of the Asgard. By attacking innocents and your own defenceless people you incurred my wrath. Any further attacks on my vessel will be considered a sign of aggressive hostility and be responded to." There was a pause, and Kvasir noted that there was no incoming response.

The simple facts of the matter were quite simple. Kvasir was extremely limited in what he could do. If it had been Thor present he could have unilaterally decided to take aggressive action, though the Council would have disapproved. But without contact with the Council or the Supreme Commander his options amounted to staying in orbit as a peacekeeper or leaving. He had a duty to protect the innocent, yes, but there had been no further attempts. He had just warned them, and if an Asgard vessel at any point returned and found that warning had been disregarded it could be used as a cause for war.

But that was letter of honour, not the spirit of it. Kvasir was about to cease transmitting when he was compelled to add another comment. "If you have been found to have made any further attacks against the defenceless it will be considered cause for the removal of your government." With a firm press on one of the stones the tachyon emitter ceased transmission. How appropriate, Kvasir mused, that the _Tyr_ would be the ship threatening to dispense such heavy-handed judgement.


	3. Operation Return

001100010010011110100001101101110011

"It makes no sense," Dukat muttered, staring at the dispositions of Starfleet and Klingon forces along the battle line. Damar and Weyoun hovered behind him, also examining the map. Dukat turned to Weyoun. "Are you sure this intelligence is accurate?"

"Of course," Weyoun said, sounding both patronising and insulted. Slimy Vorta. Dukat gave him a doubtful look for effect the turned back, tracing the battle line with one finger, looking thoughtful.

"Elements of the Sixth, Seventh and Fourth Fleets have been congregating here, over Betazed." He tapped at the planet in question. "But why? Even if they intend to make a push there is nothing of strategic or tactical importance in that region of space. No shipyards, no forward bases...there aren't even any supply depots!"

Turning and abandoning the map, Dukat sat in the chair reserved for the commander of the station, then reaching out to pick up the baseball Sisko had left behind to idly play with it. "Perhaps they intend to move down the line then strike at a more important target." Damar suggested, but Dukat shook his head.

"No...doing that would just prolong weakness we could exploit. By pulling off so many ships they have weakened themselves at important points. Points we could easily push through with only a little preparation." Dukat tapped the baseball against his chin for a moment.

"Then let us push through," Weyoun said, smiling. "We have won victory after victory. Delivering a crippling blow now would break the back of the Federation."

"Or," Dukat suggested in the patronising tone that he knew Weyoun hated, "We could counter what seems to be an inevitable Federation offensive before we weaken our own forces with an ill-thought out attack." Weyoun gave him a pained smile.

"Of course," the Vorta muttered, missing Damar's smirk behind him. Dukat let out a sigh and again considered the map from his position behind the desk.

"How up-to-date is this intelligence?" Dukat asked.

"It was confirmed only six hours ago." Weyoun responded.

"Hmm..." Dukat hummed, thinking. "Is this you, Sisko? Are you planning something?"

"He was made Adjunct to Admiral Ross," Damar offered. Dukat gave his second in command a small smile.

"Good for him." Dukat's half-genuine comment made Damar smirk.

001100010010011110100001101101110011

Captain Picard took his seat in the center chair on the bridge of the Enterprise. The viewscreen was currently showing nothing in particular, which gave the bridge crew a good look over the top of the saucer section and any ships passing in front of the bow. There were a lot of ships doing just that. The view was nothing if not impressive. It was probably the largest attack force gathered by the Federation since the attack on the Torres III shipyards during the opening shots of the war.

"Report, Number One." Picard said quietly, well aware that the deadline for the Asgard ship leaving was rapidly approaching. The Bliskner was still significantly larger than any of the other ships now in the system, but she was undeniably one among many.

"The Fleet is just shy of five hundred ships. Unfortunately the Klingons declined the offer to join the taskforce."

"They don't trust an unknown alien to carry them to Deep Space Nine," Picard muttered. "I can't say I blame them."

"Sir?" Riker sounded quizzical. Picard had been nothing if not enthusiastic about the plan.

"Lets just say, Number One, it was difficult to convince Starfleet Command to follow through with the plan the Supreme Commander proposed. Quite honestly I'm surprised we have this many ships joining us." Picard gave Riker a small smile. "I must have made a good case."

"You always do, Sir," Riker agreed. "I hear that when Captain Sisko heard about it he practically pushed it through by himself."

"That he did," Picard smiled. "That he did. Speaking of which, the Enterprise will be commanding the heavy cruiser wing of the fleet, while the Defiant assumes overall command." Riker just nodded. It wasn't surprising news.

"Captain?" Lieutenant Hansen called for Picard's attention, which he promptly received. "The Bliskner is hailing us."

"On screen." Picard stood, and Thor's head filled the viewscreen. "Supreme Commander. How can the Enterprise be of assistance?"

"The Bliskner will be entering hyperspace in ten minutes, Captain Picard. Have your fleet assume the indicated formation with my vessel at the center." Picard blinked, and looked back at Lieutenant Hansen, who nodded once.

"We have the formation, sir," the tactical officer replied. "Sending it to the rest of the fleet."

"Thank you for giving us this opportunity, Supreme Commander. This will not be forgotten by the Federation."

"Indeed." The Asgard seemed to look down at his controls for a brief moment, altering the position of the stones. "Your databases indicate your more recent vessels utilize biological computing technology. Hyperspace radiation may have an adverse effect on those systems."

"Thank you for the warning, but...is there a danger to other biological elements aboard the ship?" It was a roundabout way of asking if there might be harmful consequences for the people on board, and Thor didn't miss it.

"No." Picard didn't get to speak again when the channel was closed. The captain took a deep breath and sighed.

"Chatty, isn't he?" Riker observed.

"Well, Number One," Picard noted wryly. "We are essentially skiving a ride. Mr. Hansen, inform the rest of the fleet that any ships with bio-neural circuitry should raise shields." There was a murmured 'aye, sir' and the lighting on the Enterprise took on a yellow shade as the ship went to Yellow Alert, the protective energy shielding forming around the ship.

Picard took a seat just as the console by Riker beeped. He glanced over at it. "Heavy cruiser wing reports ready, Captain." Picard nodded and took a deep breath, looking out across the bow of the Enterprise as the Fleet moved into line with the silver form of the Bliskner, taking up their designated positions.

"Now we wait," Picard said quietly. They didn't have to wait long. Ten minutes after the Asgard warned that departure was ten minutes away the Bliskner activated her hyperspace generators.

"Captain, an unknown energy field is forming around the fleet, and a massive subspace distortion is forming." Data's report had Picard exchanging glances with Riker. They both looked forward as space rent and tore in greenish blue light, the hyperspace window gaping wider and wider.

"It's incredible," Riker breathed.

"And terrifying," Picard said grimly. Then the Enterprise was hurtling forward with sudden speed, along with all the other ships in the fleet. She crossed the threshold of that rip, that tear in normal space and subspace, the stars vanishing as if they had never been.

001100010010011110100001101101110011

001100010010011110100001101101110011

"A whole fleet cannot simply vanish!" Dukat snapped, emerging from the commandant's office and into the command centre of Deep Space Nine. His office. His commanded centre. _His_ station. Weyoun and Damar trailed after him as the Cardassian moved to the central table and brought up a tactical map. "Five hundred Federation vessels missing. Where are they going? What are they trying to do?"

"Perhaps they are pulling their forces back to consolidate their lines and widen the area we must protect." Damar suggested. Dukat shook his head.

"No. No!" Dukat shouted. "There is only one place that needs to be protected, and that is this here! This station! The wormhole is the key to the Alpha Quadrant. The minefield will be disabled; it's only a matter of time. _That_ moment is the moment when this war is decided, once and for all! The Federation knows this. They will not pull back and increase the area they must traverse to reach Bajor. It makes no tactical sense!" Dukat's minor explosion seemed to unnerve several of the staff manning the controls of the station, and Weyoun looked a little pained.

"Perhaps," the Vorta suggested, "they do not realise this. We have inflicted incredible casualties on the Federation and Klingons alike. If we wished to end the war at this very moment we could demand they cede a large region of space."

"The Klingons would never accept," Damar pointed out. "Not until their fleets were decimated."

"It doesn't matter either way," Dukat interjected, once again firmly in control of himself. "What matters is that a fleet of Federation starships, including the flagship, are no longer in the Betazed system. They need a victory. Something to boost morale. The only question is where to strike. Where can they strike?" The question was more to himself than Damar or Weyoun, but the former spoke anyway.

"Shipyards?" Damar suggested.

"None in range of Betazed. Nothing is in range of Betazed. Not shipyards, not Ketracel White facilities, nothing. That planet," he emphasised the comment with a stab of his finger onto the dot representing Betazed, "is a key location for us, not them. By controlling that planet we open up strike areas all the way into the heart of the Federation. Andoria, Tellar...even Vulcan and Earth. They know this...they may have simply been gathering their forces there rather than a more convenient location to deny us an easy strike."

"So the real question," Weyoun said quietly, eyes roving the map as if seeing it for the first time, "is where they will attack."

"Thank you, Weyoun," Dukat commented patronisingly, "for that brilliant piece of tactical insight. As I said before, there is only one place worth having, and that is this station. Sisko knows it."

"Sisko may know it," Weyoun smoothly slipped in, "but Starfleet may not. Perhaps you are just a tad too interested in Sisko, Gul Dukat?" The response to that was a stony stare.

"Captain Sisko," Dukat whispered, "has strong influence. He is considered an expert on the Dominion and a sharp commander. What's more he has the ear of Admiral Ross and he knows just as well as us that when the minefield comes down that the war is lost. No...if they intend to push through the line it will be for this station, not another shipyard."

Damar opened his mouth to say something when there was a loud beep associated with an urgent alert from the station controlling the sensors. Damar moved over in less than a second and looked over the shoulder of the officer. "There is a massive subspace distortion forming less than one hundred kilometres from the station."

"The wormhole?" Weyoun asked. Damar looked at the sensor readings and suddenly stiffened.

"No."

001100010010011110100001101101110011

Picard was leaning forward and staring out into the hyperspace tunnel, the colours almost mesmerising. The way they shifted and blended into each other was a sight that proved significantly more varied than warp travel, though Picard could imagine getting a headache after staring for too long at...this.

"Captain, we are being hailed by the _Beliskner_." Data's report made Picard start a little, drawing a knowing glance from Riker.

"Put him through, Data." There was a moments delay and then the by now familiar face of Thor appeared. "Supreme Commander. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Jean Luc Picard. Nothing if not diplomatic.

"We will be emerging from hyperspace in approximately two minutes, Captain Picard," Thor stated in that eerily matter-of-fact voice of his. "Make your preparations." Picard barely managed to get out a thank you before the channel closed, leaving him feeling a little disgruntled.

"Number One," he said heavily, "I'm beginning to think you can only have a conversation face to face with these people."

"More like person," Riker commented. "I'm not sure there is anybody else on that ship. And doesn't that strike you as a little fast?" The sudden change in conversation topic caught Picard flat-footed for a second, but he nodded thoughtfully.

"Data," he asked softly, leaning forward in his command chair, "How long have we been in hyperspace?" The android took a moment for formulate a reply, checking the ship's chronometer.

"According to both the _Enterprise_ and my internal chronometer we have been in 'hyperspace' for twelve minutes twenty two seconds." Picard shut his eyes for a moment, leaning back into his chair.

"That kind of speed is insane," Riker said quietly. "This is towing a fleet, as well. Who knows how fast that ship can go just by itself? The Asgard could be on the other side of the galaxy for all we know."

"Or further," Picard whispered. "I think we will have to ask the question we have so delicately avoided pressing our new friend on after this is all over and done. But for now..." Picard paused for a moment, the silence hanging like a sacred moment. "Trump and drum awoke, onward the bondmen broke; bayonet and sabre-stroke." After a few more moments of silence he gave Riker a short nod, whose head bowed slightly in acknowledgement.

"Red Alert!" Riker announced at the top of his voice, even though the computer could have heard him speak normally. "All hands, battle stations!" The lights all over the _Enterprise_ dimmed and took on a red hue as she hurtled towards the battle which would decide a war.

She didn't have to wait long for the battle for begin. Less than a minute later hyperspace suddenly vanished and was replaced by the welcoming stars twinkling in the void. Picard took a deep breath as the voice of Captain Sisko suddenly came over the bridge speakers.

"This is the moment, ladies and gentleman. Here's the game plan. The heavy cruiser wing under the _Enterprise_ will engage Deep Space Nine. Target the outer ring only, and do not damage the command centre or the Promenade. Once the shields are down, the marines aboard the _Farragut_ and _Seneschal_ will beam aboard and secure her. The rest of the fleet will act as a screening force against any incoming enemy forces. Good luck, and hit hard and fast. Sisko out."

"You heard the man," Picard said authoritatively. "Helm, set a course for Deep Space Nine. Signal the cruiser wing to target section..."There was a pause as Picard checked a tactical schematic of the station. "...twenty nine of the docking ring with torpedoes. Stand-by phasers and target weapon emplacements."

The _Enterprise_ gracefully banked away from the rest of the fleet, which was spreading out in a defensive screen. She was joined by several _Galaxy_ class starships and refit _Nebula_ classes. The latter had swapped out the sensor and science pod for a heavy-duty torpedo platform which put the _Enterprise_ to shame. Sometimes size really did matter. The flagship of Starfleet took the centre, while the other vessels took up position in a diamond shaped formation.

"The wing is in position," Data reported. "The station will be in our optimal phaser range for heavy bombardment in twelve seconds." There was a beep from his console. "The wing reports ready for torpedo launch."

"Divert power to forward shields. Mr. Hansen...fire torpedoes." The _Enterprise_ fired the first shots of the battle, sending a salvo of quantum torpedoes at the outer ring of the station. They were swiftly followed by photon torpedoes from both the _Enterprise_ and the rest of the fleet. The refit Nebula class ships proved their worth instantly as a devastating spread of a dozen torpedoes launched from the weapons pod, along with the regular fire from the dedicated torpedo tubes on the main hull.

The station's phasers immediately lashed out in response, the beams criss-crossing through the torpedo fire and punching through the tiny shields protecting the warheads before they could detonate. But out of the original salvo from the heavy cruiser wing more than three quarters made it through and hit the shields, which flared with incandescent light for a brief moment as the gargantuan power generator over the Cardassian-built and Federation-armed station fought its own battle to supply the shields with enough energy to stave off the onslaught. It lost.

The shields simply died, and the last few torpedoes smacked into the undefended hull of the outer ring, explosions blossoming from the point of contact. The rapid-fire torpedo launchers fitted to the station not long ago by Starfleet to protect it against Dominion attack had been mostly salvaged, and now they fought against their creators. The bridge of the _Enterprise_ shook as five torpedoes from a single launcher hit the forward shields.

"They know they can't beat us," Riker said grimly. "That's why they tried to shoot down the torpedoes rather than us. They know they can't win." The bridge shuddered again.

"They still pack a hell of a punch, Number One," Picard responded. "Mr. Hansen, focus your fire on the torpedo launchers. Let see if we can pull this beast's teeth." The phaser strips along the primary hull of the _Sovereign_ class ship fired within seconds, the blast beginning as glowing orange light that began at the two ends of the strip and raced across it, gathering energy from each individual emitter before being transferred to the next in line.

The two met at the correctly angled emitter and immediately discharged in a beam of phased energy, which struck the armour of one of the torpedo launchers and broke the bonds between the atoms. Most of the turret simply disintegrated, but the more volatile materials exploded before they could disintegrate as a fitting epitaph to the weapon.

Aboard the _Beliskner_ Thor watched the progress of the distinctly one-sided battle. His report to the High Council certainly would be interesting if he mentioned these events. He had decided that it would focus on the role of humans in this new, unexplored galaxy, and how even here they were well on their way to building a prosperous future for all races under their influence. It would reflect well on them as a whole, and perhaps the High Council would finally cease being doubtful of the moral worth and trustworthiness of humans. Yes, Thor thought. That would be good, though unlikely. As far as the High Council would be concerned he had met courteous humans, and participated in a scientific expedition. Yes, that would definitely be a positive report.


	4. Kvasir Phones Home

"Are you sure this will work?" Xavier Montoya asked to the technician standing beside him. The governor of Mars looked like he had had better days. His face was pinched, his eyes tired, and his whole posture screamed fatigue. He hadn't slept at all since he had refused to accede to martial law. That blasted order had cost hundreds of lives, and as much as he tried to convince himself that it was the fault of Clarke and not himself…he just couldn't quite do it.

"As sure as we can be, governor," the technician murmured in reply. "We think that we should be able to punch through the Earth Force jamming with this transmitter – it's pretty powerful. Well…powerful enough to maybe get a signal that we are still down here out to the rest of the Solar System and the Alliance. Definitely to the alien ship in orbit." There was a moment of silence. "You still haven't picked which one?"

The governor shook his head. "Clarke has gone mad, and taken most of the military with him. Did you know Hague actually managed to escape to the Io jumpgate? If we were in a story he would be coming back through with an armada. But most of his supporters here are being rooted out by Clarke and his cronies, not to mention most of EarthForce is scurrying back here so they can stare down our protector. Hague won't be coming with help."

"Then who will be?" the technician whispered, not wanting to be overheard and bring down morale. "All supplies are cut off. I heard what the security forces are saying, about what Clarke will do once he gets into a position to attack again. Will he really wipe out the colony?"

"Not the entire thing," Montoya replied. "Just enough to make sure nobody will stand up to him again as he silently points to Mars as an example of what could happen to them. The man is a bully, a xenophobe, and a conniving bastard wrapped up in one nasty package. But after the Minbari…" for a moment Montoya paused, almost vetting his next words and debating whether to say them. "After the Minbari…a lot of the officers in EarthForce are xenophobes too, and the man is damn persuasive when he talks about alien threats. It rings a chord with any of the veterans."

"But an alien is protecting us," the technician protested. "Copies of the last ISN broadcast are practically all over the colony. Most of the Earth Alliance has to know by now that Clarke was stopped from bombing helpless civilians by an alien!"

"Our own protector," Monyota whispered. "Holding the line against the night." The technicians head snapped around so fast from where he had been looking at the transmitter that Montoya thought the man might get whiplash. "But EarthForce won't see it that way. Look at it from their perspective, tinted by paranoia. One ship has held off EarthForce in a way that only the Minbari could match. It isn't a protector, it's a _threat_."

There was an uneasy silence again, and it lasted until a small light on the control board in front of both of them changed from red to green with a little beep. "This is it," the technician muttered. "Who are we going to be talking to, governor?" Xavier Montoya tilted back his head and looked at the ceiling, up towards the sky and the silver ship that hung there. It wasn't a hard choice.

001100010010011110100001101101110011

Kvasir paused in his repairs of the communications array when the _Tyr's_ computer alerted him to a tachyon beam specifically aimed at the Asgard battlecruiser. It made prominent note of the high frequency of coded bursts and the number of particles being emitted, which were all above normal for what passed as communication in the region.

Kvasir tilted his head in curiosity and raised the shields before responding. He had been fortunate in one regard. It seemed that the belligerent warships sitting not far away from the _Tyr_ were unable to tell when the shields were up, and the basic Asgard stealth systems that were designed to protect against observations from less advanced cultures were blocking most of the high-intensity scans. Thanks to this Kvasir had been able to risk lowering the shields and beginning repairs to the transmitter. He had been working on it for over forty minutes, ready to raise the protective energy fields at a moments notice.

But this was the first time he had received a communication from any source but the attacking vessels, and it was coming from the surface of the planet he was safeguarding. For a few moments the diminutive Asgard considered whether he should listen to it and risk becoming even more involved than he already was. But when Kvasir considered that it might be a plea for help he was obligated to at least listen to the message. Moments a voice filled the bridge as Kvasir listened. Interesting that this was an audio-only message…perhaps a method for reducing signal complexity?

"-spond" There was a pause, and Kvasir gathered he had caught the end of the message. He waited a few moments to see if the humans would make another attempt to communicate. The fact that the tachyon transmission had not yet ceased supported this conclusion. "I repeat," the voice said eventually, confirming Kvasir's thoughts, "This is Governor Montoya of the Mars Provisional Government transmitting to the Asgard ship. We are grateful for your protection against the illegitimate methods of President Clarke, and would like to open a dialogue. Please respond." Kvasir began to manipulate the control panel, identifying the transmitter.

"I repeat, this is Govern-" There was a flash of light and Xavier Montoya appeared on the transport pad of the _Tyr_, the wide window behind him looking out into orbit. The man seemed shocked for a second as he adjusted to his new surroundings. "Vree technology?" he whispered questioningly, putting out a hand to gently touch the gently arched wall.

"No." Kvasir said flatly, and the man started suddenly, jumping back as if his hand was burned. Turning towards the source of the voice he seemed to look surprised at exactly how small the Asgard was, though Kvasir had not moved from his control podium and thus still commanded an advantage in height. "You wished to speak with me," Kvasir stated matter-of-factly.

"Ah…ah, yes, I did. I do." Xavier Montoya still seemed a little off balance, so he cleared his throat and straightened up a little. "On behalf of the Mars Provisional Government I wish to thank you for defending us against the criminal actions of President Clarke. But in a way you have made the situation even worse than it was before."

"You wish me to leave?" Kvasir interjected, but the question provoked an expression of horror from Montoya.

"No, no!" Montoya protested. "I mean that when Clarke gets another chance he is going to inflict crippling damage on Mars to show his strength. We can't survive that. We need protection and, ah…you seem to be willing to provide it. I was hoping that you could…make a declaration that Mars was under your protection." Kvasir was silent.

"It seems impossible," the Asgard said slowly, "to protect a planet from a neighbour within permanent striking distance." Montoya wet his lips with little dabs of his tongue, unused to being so completely without support of even knowing what this alien in front of him wanted.

"I was hoping that with a declaration of protection that Clarke would not risk attacking. It is a small hope, but a small hope is better than none." There was a long pause as Kvasir considered it. If he made introductory moves to introduce this galaxy's Mars into a Protected Planets Treaty between the government of Earth and Mars he would have officially placed the planet under Asgard protection until the treaty could be formalized or declined.

"I could only make such an assurance by making moves to include your planet a Protected Planets Treaty with Earth. It is a treaty which would protect your planet from any military moves against you by your superior enemy, and the treaty would be dissolved once you reached the levels of military and technological power required to protect yourself."

"Then do that!" Montoya said, sounding fervent. "Mars can be safe!" Kvasir just blinked slowly.

"Such an action would require Earth to accept the treaty." That simple statement brought Montoya up short. As a politician he knew what that meant. It meant concessions. Maybe for Mars remaining a part of the Earth Alliance officially and supporting the party line but the Provisional Government becoming the permanent main authority. Removal of the embargo and travelling restrictions… It only had to last a few years until Clarke was impeached and somebody sensible came to power.

"How do we start?"

001100010010011110100001101101110011

"Starfleet Command has almost every scientist and analyst back on Earth and Vulcan examining the telemetry the fleet sent back. There have already been noises about opening a hyperspace window using the deflector dishes and warp core outputs of several large ships, but unfortunately they are just that: noises. I would be surprised if that theory lasts the week." Picard was talking to Riker while they waited at the conference table for the rest of the senior staff. "In any case, Will, you have the report?"

"Yes sir," Riker replied, a grin twitching its way onto his face. "The shield preventing transporters is still active around the command center of the station – Data is working on a way to bring it down. Until then any of the MACOs we send in are just going to get slaughtered. We have them penned up in there and the controls have all been locked out manually from other parts of the station, so we can wait until we have a solution. The Cardassians might have ugly architecture, but the only way into the command center is out of a turbolift shaft. In other news we took the Promenade less than half an hour ago. Aside from the command center all of Deep Space Nine is under our control." Picard smiled in response. It seems Commander Riker's good cheer was contagious.

"That's good, Will." Picard said, sounding like he genuinely meant it. "I suspect the Dominion is already organising a response, but it should take them at least a day to muster up a response force. We need to have control of the station back before then." Picard stood and stepped over to the windows, staring out into space, the ships of the fleet keeping station all around the Federation flagship as was customary. As the pair watched a five-ship flight of Peregrine attack fighters flew by, waggling their wings to the bridge of the _Enterprise_. "It was only because of the element of surprise and overwhelming firepower that we managed to take Deep Space Nine back," Picard murmured. "If we have the station back under our control and operation we could inflict significant damage on any Dominion fleet attempting to reclaim it. At the same time the Admiralty is hopeful we should be able to push through weakened points at the front, though we don't know exactly where the Dominion will draw their forces for the counter attack from." Picard leaned back in his chair and sighed. "This was a bold move, Will. It may win us the war, or lose us five hundred ships."

"We just have to hope, Captain," Riker said quietly, finishing the sentence just as the doors to the conference room slid open and the senior staff entered. Lieutenant Hansen, Beverly, Deanna, Geordi and Data all stood behind a chair until Picard made a wide 'take a seat' gesture and they all did so, making themselves comfortable. Picard simply walked around and stood behind his seat, leaning his forearms on the back and leaning over it slightly.

"Starfleet Command has given the _Enterprise_ a very specific goal. We are to find out everything we can about our latest friend. Considering the new technologies that could be made available if an exchange program was set up...Starfleet Command and the Federation Council have agreed we are to offer the Asgard provisional membership in the Federation." Picard waited for a moment, but there was only silence. Riker finally broke it.

"I'm sorry, sir?" he asked, sounding amazed and a little annoyed. "How can the Asgard possibly be offered Federation membership? We met them less than a week ago, we don't even know where their homeworld or any planets are, we don't know anything about cultural values or...or..." he stalled for a moment, looking for some new flaw with the idea to point out.

"He's right," Troi said quietly, the counsellor seeming troubled. "We don't know anything about these people. In the past some species have had to wait for over half a century to achieve the requirements for Federation membership, and we want to give these people it in half a week just because they have big guns?" Her words were charged with a kind of righteous passion, and Picard sighed as he finally took his seat.

"I agree," he said quietly. "Which is why I am going to mention it in passing, and try not to impose any expectations on someone who may have helped change the momentum of the war for what appears to be altruism." Picard sighed heavily. "I have discussed the possibility of another meeting with Supreme Command Thor, and he has agreed to hold one aboard his vessel. Three of us will be going. I would prefer it if you would decide who. The others all looked at each other.

"I'll be coming, Captain."Riker stated it so matter-of-factly that Picard couldn't help but smile.

"Quite alright, Number One. I expected as much." He responded. "Anybody else? Deanna?" The half-Betazoid councillor just shrugged helplessly.

"I don't pick up many emotions from Thor, Captain," she explained. "It's like trying to read a different language and only just managing. Many of the more subtle blends simply escape my comprehension. I don't think I would be of any help." The last few words would have stung most people to say, but Troi didn't seem to have any problems with it.

"In that case, Captain," Geordi said suddenly, "I would appreciate the opportunity to come, for many of the same reasons as Data. But it would be refreshing to see the inside of another ship, even for only a little while."

"I thought you loved it down in Engineering, Geordi," Riker said, grinning boyishly.

"I do love it, Commander," the (technically) blind engineer responded. "But I feel like I've spent the last month eating, sleeping and working nowhere else. Not to mention that for once the _Enterprise_ is in more-or-less completely working order. I want to savour it while I can."

"Then if there are no objections," Picard said, not expecting any, "Commander Riker and Mister LaForge will accompany me. It may not be usual protocol for trying to initiate provisional Federation membership, but I don't expect them to show interest. If they do I intend to fully explain to them the motivations behind the offer. In any case, we leave in just under half an hour. Meet in transporter room one. Dismissed."

001100010010011110100001101101110011

The gentle humming of a Starfleet transporter was a sound that had never been heard inside the halls of the _Beliskner_, and the computer logged the energy signature. Though authorisation had been granted for the matter transmission of the transporter it was exhaustively analysed by the internal sensors. Not for threats, but to add information regarding it to the database which would then be uploaded to Orilla when the ship next returned home.

The blue glow of the transporter faded, leaving behind Picard, Riker and Geordi. They had materialised in a small, slightly raised alcove at the end of a long hall with large doors interspersed along the walls. Riker took the first cautious step out of the alcove and into the corridor proper. "Huh," he said. "Guess we don't get a welcoming committee."

"Apparently not," Picard agreed, taking a look around before pausing for a few seconds. "Do you think we should just go straight ahead?" he asked, only half-jokingly.

"Greetings." The sound of Thor's voice suddenly reverberated around them. "To reach the bridge, take the second door on the right." Picard smiled faintly.

"And there we have our answer," he said, beginning to walk forward. Riker and Geordi glanced at each other.

"Was that actually him or just the ship's computer?" Riker wondered aloud, not really expecting a response. He caught up with Picard and glanced back at LaForge, who was walking slightly more slowly and looking around. "You see anything interesting, Geordi?" he asked.

"Yes sir," LaForge replied, his mechanical eyes allowing him to see things that the normal human eye couldn't even dream of. There were a few advantages to being blind, such as being able to see radiation emissions from micro fractures that could otherwise only be picked up by a tricorder. They had helped him spot problems more than once as an engineer. Riker waited a few moments for LaForge to elaborate.

"What do you see?" he eventually prompted.

"Things I don't understand." The engineer replied with a tone of wonderment. "I can't even identify what the walls are made of. But whatever it is...it's strong. I would kill to get my hands on some of this for analysis." Riker couldn't help but chuckle.

"Maybe if you ask really nicely," he said as the group approached the previously indicated door. When it didn't open automatically Picard looked to the side and saw a white stone marked along the outer rim with what looked like runes. After taking the briefest of moments to examine them for later and more in depth research he laid his hand on the stone, which lit up. The door slid open, two halves coming apart to reveal the room that had previously only been seen on a viewscreen.

The room itself was nothing remarkable. There were four corners, but the walls themselves were curved outwards in a gentle bulge. The overall rectangular shape allowed entry from the side, but there was what looked like a circular platform similar but not identical to the alcove the Starfleet officers had materialised in on the opposite side from the entrance. Dominating the wall to the right of the entrance was massive display across one curved wall, among which were scrolling streams of information and graphical displays.

There was only a brief moment to examine it, however, before Thor demanded their attention by speaking. The Asgard was standing behind a semi circular raised podium studded with stones that looked similar to the door control. "Welcome aboard the _Beliskner_," Thor said. "You wished to speak with me?" Again the almost brutally straight forward way the diminutive alien had of speaking set Riker off balance, but Picard seemed to have no such problems.

"Yes, Supreme Commander. I have been instructed to offer you and your species provisional Federation membership." Very few formalities for the Captain, Riker noted. Thor examined Picard at some length before speaking.

"You disapprove." The statement surprised Riker. He couldn't have read that from the Captain if he hadn't known him so well. The slight change in his usual level of voice was the only one Riker could immediately pick up.

"I do," Picard admitted. "I feel the offer is more politically and militarily motivated than culturally. Supreme Commander, I mean no offense, but we know next to nothing about your culture, attitudes or values, all of which must be known to even consider offering even provisional membership in the Federation. Furthermore-" Picard didn't get to finish his sentence, because the alcove on the other side of the room that Riker had noted on entering suddenly shimmered with multicoloured light, another Asgard appearing. Thor turned to face the new arrival.

"Commander Kvasir," Thor stated in way of greeting. "I had grown concerned over your silence."

"My apologies, Supreme Commander," the new Asgard said, lifting an arm in a way Riker assumed was apologetic. "My transmitter was damaged in an attack. My shields were down at the time." The image rippled again and seemed see-through for a second, and Riker blinked. It seemed Asgard holographic technology was more primitive than that employed by the Federation. He found it oddly comforting.

"I see." Thor's response wasn't very telling, and Riker again got the impression that this was a species of few words.

"I contacted you before the Council," Kvasir informed Thor. "I have encountered something in which I believe you will be interested. Although this new galaxy-" Picard stiffened subtly. "-is similar in structure some elements are markedly different, save one. I have encountered a planetary system identical to one that you know well. It is inhabited by another variation of the Fifth Race. I have conducted a genetic analysis." There was a long silence.

"I see." Thor's answer was identical to last time, and Riker wondered if this was an expression of shock. He was going over the conversation himself, and felt that he was learning more about the Asgard by listening in than actually talking. "I too have encountered a variation of the Fifth Race. It is a common theme that bears investigating."

"Indeed," Kvasir agreed. "However, I require your council. I have made overtures towards a Protected Planets Treaty with one of the planets in the system with the homeworld of the Fifth Race. It appears they are in the grip of civil war. I am sending you my report." Thor's podium chimed and a new screen appeared on the master display.

"I have received it," Thor replied. "Continue with your overtures if you deem it necessary. I will join you within the day." The holographic Asgard bowed it's head...and vanished with a ripple, leaving the Starfleet officers again alone with Thor. Picard hesitantly cleared his throat.

"Forgive me Supreme Commander, but I can't help but wonder...where are you from?" Picard sounded vaguely hopeful and expectant at the same time. Riker felt it too. Were these people intergalactic? If so it was the first encounter in over a century, and a momentous one at that. They might even be from one of the new galaxies, Riker realised with a flash. Maybe even capable of shedding some light on their sudden appearance, too. Thor blinked slowly.

"The Asgard originated from the planet Othala in the galaxy of Ida." The master display changed conspicuously as Thor manipulated his controls, all the runes and other information changing, simply leaving behind the local galactic cluster. One of them was highlighted, and it wasn't any of the Milky Way's. It wasn't the closest, either. Picard finally let out a deep breath he been holding. This changed things.


	5. Stargate Enterprise

"The night shift found it when they came in to get an EPS regulator they needed for some repairs to the power relays on Deck 15." The lieutenant in charge of the cargo bay was playing host to both Commander Riker and Lt. Commander Hansen. The chief of security looked a little worried.

"Whatever it is we didn't detect it coming aboard," he said. "We need a security sweep of every deck to make sure nothing else came along with it."

"Or maybe it's how something else intends to get aboard," Riker suggested. "It does look a bit...portal like, doesn't it?" There was a momentary silence.

"Alright," Hansen said eventually. "I want a security team posted on this thing at all times. "

"I'll get Data down here and notify the Captain," Riker said, turning to leave. As the cargo bay door opened he did pause from a moment and look back at the giant ring embedded in the deck plating, with the obelisk beside it.

"It's like...some kind of puzzle." Picard had his arms crossed and was looking thoughtfully at the entire scene. Technicians and science officers were practically crawling over the giant ring that seemed to be the centre piece of all the separate components, while the two officers aboard specializing in xenolinguistics were combing over the hammer-shaped obelisk of stone that sat to the side.

"Captain?" Data closed his tricorder and stood up from where he was crouching at the edge of the ring, approaching his commanding officer. "You believe this is some sort of puzzle?"

Picard smiled a little ruefully. "It might just be an old Captain's fancy, Data, but I always did enjoy puzzles. For all we know the obelisk may be an instruction manual for whatever this ring is. But it wouldn't be nearly as exciting."

Data seemed to consider this for a moment then tilted his head slightly with an expression that Picard had learned to interpret over the years as 'I had not considered that' and not as any particular opinion of the validity of said possibility. "I believe it is too early to tell," Data confessed. "But I have completed my preliminary scans on the ring device."

Picard showed more interest, stepping forward a half-step to stand closer to the Lt. Commander. "And?"

"The ring itself is made up of an unidentified element, with what appears to be a somewhat crystalline interior. The element which the tricorder cannot identify shares some similarities with the alloys making up the armour of the _Beliskner_."

"So you think that the Supreme Commander somehow beamed this into the cargo bay before he left?" Picard asked, sounding a little bemused. It seemed an odd action.

"I believe that is the logical conclusion," Data said. "It may lead credence to your puzzle theory." Picard looked faintly amused and opened his mouth to reply when his commbadge chirped.

"Captain Picard? This is Lieutenant Hansen. There seems to be an unidentified object in Cargo Bay 3 of similar composition to the ring in Cargo Bay 1. There don't appear to be any energy signatures."

"Beam it to Cargo Bay 1, Mr. Hansen." There was a pause of a few seconds then a blue shimmering as a small pedestal materialised in the bay. As soon as it appeared there was a loud clunk and most of the top exposed surfaces lit up, looking like buttons backlit by a yellow light and a lit up orange dome before fading away a brief moment later. "Mr. Hansen, I thought you said there weren't any energy signatures."

"There weren't, sir. It just appeared." Picard sighed at the answer and thanked his security chief before tapping his commbadge to sever the channel. Data was already running his tricorder over the new arrival.

"Captain, this device appears to have a subspace link with the ring device. I'm detecting the same crystalline components...I believe there is some kind of access panel beneath the console." The android knelt down and pressed gently at the underside of the device, and a rectangular section came away to expose the innards of the device. Picard crouched down beside Data and peered inside.

"It might just be me, Data," the Captain observed, tilting his head to try and see the inside better. "But this looks a lot like a power regulation system." Taking the tricorder from Data he ran it over the insides before tilting the screen so he could see the results. "See, you can actually see the residual charge in some of the systems – this has been powered before."

"Commander Data, sir!" one of the technicians by the ring shouted out. "I think I've found something!" Picard moved to straighten up and managed to clip his shoulder on the flared out bottom of the console, prompting the older man to wince and carefully move out of the way before rising again. Striding over to the technician he and Data waited for a report.

The technician seemed a little unnerved by the presence of two very superior officers looking at his results, but managed to pull himself together enough to make a report. "Ah, sirs...the crystals seem to be a computing medium. So far I've discovered around thirty two subroutines, but ah, only two that seem to require outside output to activate."

Picard scrutinised the results, but it wasn't his strong area. "Data?" he asked, turning his head to look at the android. "Can we trigger these programs?"

"I believe so," Data said after a moment. "They appear to require only a very basic influx of channelled energy to 'trip' them. Such a charge could quite easily be induced by the most basic levels of directed energy input. Shall I do so, Captain?"

"Clear the area!" Picard ordered, nodding at Data. "Keep to a safe distance." With that said Picard backed up until he was behind the little pedestal. "At your discretion, Mr. Data."

Data tapped a few buttons on his tricorder and there was a beep. For a moment there was no response, and the android looked up to try and discern any change. Then the whole ring started to rumble, a previously immobile inner track beginning to rotate. This continued for several seconds until it stopped with a symbol at the apex of track, a loud clunk sounding as the top chevron, which Picard had previously considered decorative, visibly moved down and lit up a bright orange. While the nearest chevron to the right did not move it too lit up orange, and remained that way even after the top chevron died away.

"I do not believe any changes are forthcoming, Captain." Data eventually announced, stepping back. Noting the Captain was looking at the console on the pedestal Data moved round to join Picard, his eyebrows rising in an expression of pleased surprise. One of the buttons had lit up, and it corresponded with the symbol which had been locked in.

"Oh, I do love a good puzzle," Picard said, a little smile gracing his lips. "We might not know what it does eventually, but we know it has something to do with this...maybe like a combination code." Looking up momentarily Picard stared at the ring. "So the question we have to answer is what sort of code we want to put in...and I suspect that obelisk has the answers." Data turned to look at the stone 'hammer', the sides covered in text in an unfamiliar language.

"Perhaps, Captain, this should be transferred to the Starfleet Engineering Corps?" Data suggested. Picard looked horrified.

"Oh, no Data, no." Picard protested. "It seems harmless enough, and it was beamed to the Enterprise for some reason...maybe it shouldn't be moved at all."

"Captain," Data said. "The console component for the ring device did not react adversely to transport. It is a device with an unknown purpose, and according to regulations it should not be kept aboard a Starfleet vessel at times of war."

"Then let's find out what it does then, Data." Picard said firmly. "I'll be damned if I turn over the only interesting thing in weeks to the Starfleet Engineering Corps. If we can't find out what it does within a reasonable timeframe...then we can consider transferring it. Not before." There was a pause. "Captain's prerogative, Data."

"I'm not sure it applies in this situation, Captain." Data's response was met by a smile from Picard and a slap on the shoulder before the Captain left the Cargo Bay. Data looked unconvinced, but turned back to his tricorder anyway, beginning a new series of scans.

It had been over three days since the crew of the _Enterprise_ had discovered the new addition to one of their cargo bays. Picard had spent several hours each day there, mainly pouring over the obelisk. So far the general consensus was that without a code to put in they couldn't activate the device, and the technicians had been systematically mapping out the various signals sent by the pedestal console to the ring device for each symbol, and trying various combinations they believed had previously been input via tracing residual charges in the control circuitry. Unfortunately none of those combinations had activated the device.

Picard remained convinced that they key to the whole puzzle was the stone obelisk. For the second day he and the two xenolinguistics-qualified officers had been attempting to puzzle out the language, or at least the basic structure. There had been a major breakthrough when Lt. Ramirez had discovered soft areas of the obelisk that could be brushed away like sand, only to reappear. After that Picard had worked on the assumption that they were somehow meant to fill in the gaps and that the correct answer would somehow be indicated.

Noting the sudden cutoff of some lines on the obelisk the same Lt. Ramirez had theorised that at least one side was mathematically based and invited along a science officer who had looked over that side for less than thirty seconds before asking which runes they thought '15' would be. Apparently one particular block reminded the officer of the problem where adding up in any three numbers in any direction would total fifteen. After a few educated guesses and careful tracings into the sand they had hit the right set of two runes and the sand had dissolved away and stayed that way, revealing a symbol which matched one on the ring device and console.

After that Picard had been amused to find that practically every officer and crewman in the science department with any real flair for mathematics had booked up Holodeck 2 during their off duty hours and recreated the obelisk from tricorder scans. Within three hours they had figured out two more of what they thought were answers and put them 'to the obelisk', which had resulted in two more revealed symbols. Figuring that he wouldn't be of much help Picard had left the problem in their capable hands and checked in every now and then to see if anybody had come up with a new solution.

When he entered Cargo Bay 1 Picard was surprised to discover the ring device seemed to have been activated – there was a transparent and shimmering wall of energy present where previously there had been only empty air. "Mr. Data?" He enquired, catching the attention of his officer. "Did you manage to activate it?"

"I believe this is only an individual function of the device, Captain," Data reported, sounding apologetic that this was not the breakthrough Picard had hoped for. "It appears to be activated simultaneously with the locked subroutines which we are theorising require the code combination to unlock. But it has provided some clues as to the possible function of the device."

"And?" Picard asked, marching up the ramp to look through the see-through energy field. "What is it?"

"This," Data announced, "Appears to be a demolecularisation field. As an object passes through this field it is disassembled into it's component atoms, which are suspended through the field. So far and through small experiments we have been able to determine that crystalline technology inside the ring itself appears to record the molecular composition on the sub atomic scale, including subspace effects. Observe." Data boldly stuck his arm elbow deep into the field then withdrew it, his arm perfectly intact.

"Does that hurt?" Picard asked, sounding a little worried.

"It does not cause me pain, Captain, as I cannot feel any. But if you are enquiring as to if you could do the same thing I do not believe there should be any adverse effects." At that pronouncement Picard seemed to consider trying it for a few moments then shook his head.

"Forgive me if I am not quite so adventurous in this case, Data. Is there anything else?"

"Indeed there is, Captain. Observe." Data moved to a small tray filled with what appeared to be fist-sized red rubber balls. Some were missing from little indents which appeared to have initially held other balls when they were replicated. Without the slightest hesitation Data threw one of the balls into the demolecularisation field with a flick of his wrist. "Lieutenant, please restart the field," he instructed to one of the technicians who seemed to be scanning the ring. The field suddenly shut off, then reappeared out of thin air. Almost instantly a red rubber ball came flying out of the newly established field and bounced off the ramp, rolling down the cargo bay floor.

"It conserves momentum!" Picard said, sounding delighted. "Good job, Mr. Data. Good job. How is the obelisk puzzle coming?" Picard turned to look at the obelisk, noting the way each of the revealed and hidden symbols were stacked slightly, getting lower all the way round the obelisk. He presumed it indicated the order in which they were meant to be entered into the console. He was also surprised when he noted that only three were revealed. The same three. "Data, hasn't anybody been working on this?"

"They have, Captain, but I believe all attempts so far have ended in failure."

"Huh," Picard said. "That is a little worrying. I'll head down to Holodeck 2. Would you like to join me, Data?" At that offer the android shook his head.

"No thank you, Captain. I believe I am making useful progress here."

The Holodeck monitor indicated a program was running, so it did seem that there were people still in there. Opening the door Picard stepped through and slowed almost immediately, looking around at all the activity. In one 'corner' of the holodeck, which had been turned into what looked like a full-on simulation of the Enterprise science labs, there were what looked like the linguistics-oriented group who had a massive display hanging in midair above their section acting like a Rosetta stone between Federation Basic and what Picard assumed was Asgard(it certainly looked like what had been on the display in the Beliskner) and the original language of the obelisk.

Wondering what the reason for this mystery was Picard made his way over to the little huddle of five officers. "Lieutenant Ramirez. How did you find the Asgard language to compare?" The lieutenant in question straightened up instantly.

"C-Captain! I'm sorry I didn't inform you immediately, sir, but if you touch the hammer part of the obelisk it switches between the obelisk language and this new one...I, ah, I didn't know it was Asgard, sir." Picard considered this for a moment then nodded.

"No harm done, Lieutenant. I see you have made some progress, good job. I notice a lot more people seem to have a joined in."

"Ah, yes sir, Captain!" Ramirez said, eyes lighting up. "The mystery really has all the math guys really fired up, sir, and I know some of the engineering teams have pitched in on their parts." Picard's eyebrows shot up.

"Some of the engineering teams?" he asked, turning to look back and across some of the crowd on the other side of the holodeck. Yes, there were some gold-coloured engineering cuffs and collars in the crowd. Some of them hadn't even changed out of their uniforms before heading down to the holodeck. "Is that Commander LaForge?"

"Y-yes, sir?"

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Picard said as he began to move off. "Keep up the good work." Gently pushing through the back of a huddle who immediately parted he got close enough to hear what his chief engineer was saying.

"That's assuming standard Warp Dynamics. We keep trying to factor in structural stresses, but if we take that out of the equation entirely and separate that variable from deflector strength you get something pretty similar to this equation here...oh, Captain. Hello, sir."

"Geordi. I never thought I would see you outside Main Engineering." Picard smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah," Geordi said, looking back and forth across several equations hanging in midair. "Well it looks like the last few problems on the puzzle are all interconnected and involve some pretty high-class subspace physics...I just tagged along when I heard some of the boys were coming down here after their shifts. In fact we think we have it mostly figured out...right now it's mostly just fact checking."

"That's wonderful news, Geordi." Picard said, genuinely enthused. "It looks like this puzzle of ours is going to be solved in no time at all.

"Well, hopefully within the next hour, Captain."

"Well as far as we can tell it gives you unlimited tries, Geordi. We have the syntax and mathematical concepts...all it needs it the correct symbols. Why don't we go and give it a try right now?"

"I would love to Captain," Geordi said, looking a little uncomfortable. "I'll transfer up what we think are the answers to the cargo bay, but I really don't think I feel like committing to these until they get double checked."

"Fair enough," Picard said. "I can understand that. Well, I'll head up to the cargo bay and see if we can't solve this problem once and for all." Smiling widely Picard rubbed his hands together and turned away to leave the holodeck. "Computer, arch."

The sand dissolved away as Data traced the correct symbol sequence with inhuman precision into the obelisk, revealing another ring device symbol. Picard let out a deep breath. "Alright Data...five down, three more to go."

"These equations do seem to be related, Captain. The probability of any of these answers being incorrect diminishes with each correct result." Data sounded perfectly reasonable as he traced the next symbol, crouching down to get the angle required as the answer spaces got lower and lower.

"You spoil the anticipation, Data," Picard noted dryly, watching as the last space was filled...and the sand blew away. It revealed a red crystal rather than a symbol, looking rather like a button. Data hesitated for a moment, exchanging a glance with Picard, then pressed it. There was a white flash, then the button vanished and the final symbol appeared.

"I wonder what that was for," Picard said. "But whatever it was, we have the full combination now. Shall we try it?" He stood and moved to the console, opening his arm wide in a welcoming gesture to Data.

"Are you sure this is wise, Captain? We still have no idea what the purpose of this device is."

"Come now, Data. I trust our new friend enough not to kill us. This is exploration!" There was a long moment, then Data inclined his head slightly and pressed each of the symbols in turn. There was a loud grinding noise as the inner track of the ring began to spin, locking the first symbol in place...then reversing direction and locking in the second. Then the third, and the fourth, and the fifth, and the sixth, and the seventh..." Picard held his breath as the eighth and final symbol ground to a halt at the apex of the ring and snapped into place...

Nothing. Picard frowned. "Data, is anything happening?" In response to the question Data opened his tricorder.

"It appears the ring device is attempting to draw over eight times more power than the console is capable of providing." At that pronouncement Picard signed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, Captain, but we would have to interface the ring device with the _Enterprise_ power systems to provide the requested levels of energy."

"Fantastic," Picard murmured. "Just wonderful."


	6. Rushing Towards Destiny

There was a long, almost pained silence as the news sunk in. Behind enemy lines, unable to escape without suffering severe losses, the ever present spectre of death looming over them. It seemed unfair that such a devastating loss would be born out of a bloodless and decisive victory. "We won't last more than an hour against that kind of force concentration," Riker muttered, eyes closed. "Far less time if they decide they don't want to wait and just throw everything at us."

"Four thousand starships..." LaForge whistled. "That would make it...what? The largest fleet in recorded history?"

"Second largest, if accounting for the initial entry of the Dominion into the Alpha Quadrant," Data clarified. "But certainly the largest to be committed for a fleet engagement."

"You can't tell me they managed to scrounge together all those ships within a week and didn't weaken their own lines," Riker protested, swivelling in his chair to look at a pensive Picard. "The Fleet could push through and relieve us, maybe before the battle even starts."

"Yes," Picard murmured. "They could. The Admiralty is faced with a difficult position. On one hand there is Deep Space Nine, along with the wormhole. But the wormhole is blockaded and all on-site research regarding disarming the minefield destroyed. One the other hand is to strike multiple, devastating blows against the Dominion on multiple fronts and tactically significant positions."

Standing from his chair and turning to face the window, looking out at the assembled fleet, Picard seemed to gather his thoughts. "I read the report Intelligence submitted to the Admiralty. They believe that a concerted effort from the Second, Third, Ninth and Sixth Fleets could assault and successfully break the Dominion lines. After that they could stab deep into Dominion territory and cripple multiple shipyards, listening posts and strategically important planets. It would put the Dominion war effort back over five months at conservative estimate. All they have to do is sacrifice five hundred ships."

"Maybe it's for the best," LaForge said quietly, drawing a surprised look from most of the table. "Think about it. The way the war was going just over a week ago we were losing five hundred ships every two weeks and withdrawing after almost every engagement. Starfleet would be buckling within the year. This way we finally get some forward momentum."

"The plan is to withdraw after making individual strikes," Picard said quietly. "So that the Dominion can't reinforce the lines after the battle here and trap more ships in their space. I don't know what choice the Admiralty board will ultimately make, but I can sense where the wind is blowing. The war is going badly – this kind of opportunity would be devastating to ignore. It means more breathing room. With five months over a quarter of the Excelsior class ships in the fleet could be refitted to more modern standards. Over twenty Defiant-class attack ships could be constructed. All heavy cruisers or above could be stocked with quantum torpedoes. Not having to replace losses at the scale as we do currently would be a massive strain lifted off the shipyards."

"Well," Riker eventually said, sounding a little subdued. "We all knew what we might be signing up for."

"We were explorers!" Picard snapped in an uncharacteristic display of temper. "Explorers first and foremost, not soldiers. Now look at us."

There was a silence that stretched on just a little further than was comfortable, and Riker wondered if this was the Captain realising that they would all be dead within the next week if the plan went through. He didn't doubt Picard's courage, and thought that it likely had more to do with the horrific death toll than personal fear...but he had to admit feeling a little fear himself.

"We will see what the Admiralty decides," Picard said quietly, still staring out the window. "Then we will make arrangements." The word 'arrangements' hung heavily in the silence. Arrangements for the battle, arrangements for death.

* * *

"This is unacceptable!" the rather unpleasant man snapped, rising from the table. He had been uncomfortable for the whole meeting, sneering and spitting. Thor found him to be an exceptionally annoying and loathsome creature.

"The point of this meeting, President Clarke," Thor said flatly, as though the outburst hadn't even occurred, "is that Mars no longer wishes to be subjected to your authority, and it would be inconvenient for the Asgard to maintain a presence in this star system indefinitely." Thor noted the calculating glint that entered Clarke's eyes, and felt a certain ruthless and utterly unprofessional pleasure in his next comment. "However, if that is required, we will of course do so." The calculating glint went out, replaced with a smouldering rage.

"You abduct me!" Clarke spat, "then you try to dictate terms to me! Listen here, you little gray bastard, and you too, Montoya!" Montoya had done little speaking during the meeting so far, well aware that it would take time before Clarke would become something even approaching reasonable. "I am the President of the Earth Alliance! You don't dictate terms to me! Nobody does!"

"Sit down, President Clarke," Thor said, and Montoya wondered if it was only him that sensed the odd inflection in the voice of the small, Vree-like alien.

"I will not sit!" Clarke screamed, kicking the chair back in an explosive display. "I'll see you burn for this! I'll see your worlds burn! Wherever you are, wherever you hide, I will hunt you down! Then when you are dead and gone I will-"

There was a white flash and suddenly Clarke was gone. Montoya hesitated a moment then stood, looking at the spot Clarke had just occupied with some uneasiness. The ease with which the Asgard controlled their transportation technology was unnerving. "You didn't...kill him, did you?" he asked, sounding a little nervous.

"No," Thor said, in an odd tone of voice. "I merely transported him back to Earth momentarily. He was becoming overly agitated. I am unsure as to how such a man gained an office of power."

"Clarke is a xenophobe, and after the one-sided massacre of the Minbari War? Quite a lot of Earth is xenophobic." Montoya took a seat and looked out one of the arched displays into space, the horizon of the Red Planet looking oddly beautiful to him. "Worse of all is that sometimes that attitude extends to the colonies."

After the briefest moment there was another flash of light and President Clarke reappeared back in his suddenly replaced chair. Oddly, he was soaking wet, the noise of his clothes running and dripping onto the floor suddenly very loud and very noticeable to Montoya. Perhaps almost as noticeable as the faint but unmistakable smell of brine. Clarke seemed to be in shock, sitting there with a look on his face that was anything but normal.

"You..." he gasped, almost wheezing. "I refuse..."

"President Clarke, Mars will be a Protected Planet at the end of this discussion. How long this discussion lasts is contingent upon your cooperation." Montoya felt oddly empowered as he spoke to the dripping President of the Earth Alliance. Empowered, yes, that was the word.

"I will break you," Clarke hissed through a sudden onset of shivers. "I will break you for this, Montoya. You and your family. I have associates so powerful you can hardly imagine."

"Nonetheless," Montoya said, feeling a sudden chill deep down in his gut as he slid a simple paper across to Clarke, along with a pen. "This is a copy of the basic treaty. In it, Mars agrees to publicly support you, but all governance will be left to us. The Asgard will leave, and not return unless called for by us. You may claim whatever story you wish to explain it, but it will happen."

Montoya didn't expect Clarke to pick up the pen and sign. Neither did Thor. So it was surprising to both of them when Clarke picked up the pen and signed on the line, not once removing his eyes from Montoya, eyes burning with repressed rage. "There," he said, voice oddly cold as he tossed the pen back so hard it broke apart on the table. "You have your treaty."

"Then we are done," Thor declared, "and any violations will result in you being held personally responsible, President Clarke." With that said Thor nodded his head and Clarke vanished in a flash of light and musical chime again. The diminutive Asgard turned to look at Montoya. "I have provided the equipment required for contacting the Asgard – it will not be difficult to activate. We will likely know when there is a treaty violation, but it would be prudent to contact us nevertheless."

"Thank you," Montoya said, hands shaking a little as he picked up the (slightly wet) treaty and looked at it. "We're safe..." he whispered. "Mars is safe..." He felt a smile appear on his face, a little joy bubbling up in his chest...then freezing. "My family," he said numbly. "Clarke threatened my family."

"If any harm befalls them, contact us regardless," Thor said, looking at Montoya with an unusual intensity. It was difficult to tell with those opaque eyes, but Montoya thought he was beginning to interpret the tone of voice, eye lids and tilt of head accurately.

"I know Clarke...by holding him personally responsible he can't pass the buck..." Montoya realised, thinking out loud. Thor just stared and blinked once, not commenting. "Now if I can convince-" there was a flash of light and Montoya too vanished, leaving the Supreme Commander alone in the room. It was troubling, Thor thought, how different the Tau'ri could have become. Even O'Neill's warnings about the one called 'Kinsey' had not even approached describing Clarke. The Goa'uld were even more reprehensible, but there was something about the man that set even Thor ill at ease.

* * *

Picard stood in front of the stone ring, resting his chin on a closed fist and with his other arm supporting the awkward position by wrapping round the side of his stomach. It looked so...ordinary. It was something that Picard would expect to unearth in the ruins of an old city, or some kind of religious site. Not an unknown but clearly highly advanced piece of technology. Was the appearance an aesthetic choice or a mask for the true function to less advanced civilizations? Quantum dating had identified the device as over twelve million years old, which raised a whole new set of questions. What did it do? Was it some kind of transportation device, like a long range transporter? So many possibilities...and only hours to discover the truth.

"Mr. Data, are we ready?" Picard's question prompted Data look up from a control panel which had been set up by the side of the device. Though the android looked at Picard it's fingers continued to move rapidly across the control panel, inputting information.

"Almost, Captain. The EPS conduits must be precisely modified to channel the required energy – I have strengthened the secondary conduits and opened the locks into the primary shield generation grid. In theory it should allow greater flow of energy into the conduits and suffice in powering the device. However, I suggest that the strain on the system is minimized as much as possible." Data looked back down at the console and momentarily altered the pattern of his fingers, the console responding with a final beep as the program began to run. "Ready, Captain"

Picard nodded and tapped his badge. "Picard to La Forge. Geordi, are you ready?" There was a momentary pause before the reply came.

"Ready, Captain," the reply came. "But I can't completely shut down power to your section if something goes wrong. The power down will have to be gradual to avoid systems damage, so try not to increase power consumption too quickly. Other than that, all the power of the Enterprise is at your command, Captain."

Picard smiled for a moment, but it was subdued. "Thank you, Mr. La Forge. Stand by and continue to monitor the situation." Tapping his badge again to close the connection Picard sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Ready to finally solve our mystery, Data?"

"Captain," Data ventured, sounding almost awkward. He had his emotion chip on, Picard realised. "This is an unorthodox operation, and the Enterprise will likely be put under severe...duress in a short period of time. Perhaps this is not the time?"

"Data," Picard said dryly, sounding almost amused. "The chances of anybody surviving until the end of this shift is minimal. This is exactly the time to do this, before we have no time at all." Picard looked at the ring and sighed deeply, steadying himself. "Start the sequence." Data nodded and strode to the input pedestal, pressing the eight symbols with exactly two seconds between each one.

The inner track of the device began to spin as the symbols were input, the golden light shining from beneath the solid plate illuminating the border and symbol itself as Data pressed each one. After anywhere from a few seconds to a dozen the ring would grind to a halt and lock the corresponding symbol into position, before reversing direction and moving onto the next. So far, so good.

It was when Data pressed the red hemisphere that things began to differ from the first attempt. The floor began to vibrate – it was subtle, but it was there. The ring continued to spin round, but it passed straight past the symbol it should have stopped at and continued to rotate another full circuit before locking in the sixth. Data moved away from the pedestal and to the control panel.

"The device is drawing power from the warp core, Captain. At current rate of increase it will be demanding all of the Enterprise's power output within forty seconds." There was a loud clunk and shudder as the seventh symbol locked in, the track beginning the final circuit. "Rate of power consumption is increasing!" Data announced, sounding a little worried. "Long range sensors just went offline. The navigational deflector is failing."

"Damn it," Picard hissed, tapping his badge. "Geordi, cut the power."

"Captain, I can't!" came the worried sounding reply, and Picard could hear activity and shouting in the background, as well as the loud thrum-thrum of a warp core under stress. "Not unless you want to blow out every EPS conduit on that deck!"

"Captain, internal sensors and propulsion just lost all power!" Data shouted, fingers beginning to dance across the control panel to execute a manual override which would cripple the power system on the entire deck. Then it happened. The vibration seemed to stop being a slight hum under Picard's feet and became a violent shake. The inner track slowed to a stop...and locked.

* * *

Jack O'Neill was not having a good day. Many things contributed to him not having a good day, and they were all without exception very small things that usually didn't bother him. But all together it became almost hellish. The first problem was when he had discovered he was out of beer. That required a trip out to acquire enough to stock his fridge for the next week. It was a long trip, because he got distracted into an argument with some IOA stooge over his cellphone about Atlantis and had to sit in his car for an hour. That was the second problem.

The third problem was when Reynold's wife had managed to fall and break her ankle. Unfortunately Reynolds was required offworld at the time and had literally been in the Gateroom watching the Stargate dial when he got the news. It was made even more awkward by how the locals of P3X-427 demanded the 'warrior' be present at the negotiations for the massive Trinium deposits they were probably using to make tacky earrings or something equally useless. So that meant Reynolds had turned to the only person he could trust to look after his six year old daughter. That, of course, was Jack O'Neill.

The fourth and final problem was that the IOA stooge (whom O'Neill was beginning to suspect worked as an NID stooge on the side) had apparently only accepted temporary defeat so he could call the general on his landline three hours later and tie up even more time. Deciding that this level of aggravation justified a beer, O'Neill stood up from the couch and glanced at the kid, who was enthralled by the Simpsons. The jokes went over her head (he hoped) but she seemed enthralled by it. That would teach Reynolds to dump the kid on him. Rot her brain with television.

Entering the kitchen and opening the fridge O'Neill cast a discerning eye over the selection of beer, while splitting his attention with the bureaucrat. "Look, I understand your concern," O'Neill said distractedly, repeating a point from a few minutes ago. "But we can't leave Atlantis in the bay. Yes, we could do that but the takeoff is the most power-intensive part of flying the city. If we get it up into orbit we might as well send it back to Pegasus. Yes, I know how the IOA feels about that, but we have to face that –"

O'Neill suddenly stopped midsentence and strained to hear anything. "I'll call you back," he said quietly, hitting the button to terminate the call. Opening a (far too high for a child) cupboard in the kitchen he reached behind a jug and withdrew a pistol, slowly drawing back the slide to check a round was chambered and pushing off the safety. Creeping back towards the living room O'Neill rounded the corner and pointed the gun straight at the intruder.

"O'Neill."

There was a moment of utter silence. After another moment, this time of hesitation, Jack lowered the gun in small increments, ready to lift it again at the slightest moment. "I thought I heard somebody beam in," O'Neill said, explaining. "I...I mean..." He cast a helpless look at the girl, who had abandoned watching the still-playing Simpsons for the far more interesting display in front of her.

"Is this child not the result of copulation with Colonel Carter?" Thor enquired, blinking slowly and inclining his head to the right.

"No!" Jack protested. "She, I mean, no! Me and Carter aren't, well, not like that."

"I see," Thor said, in a tone that from anybody else Jack would have read as 'I don't see'. From Thor, however, O'Neill could never be sure.

"We thought you were dead," Jack said quietly, gun pointing at the floor but ready to come up at any second. It could be a trick, although Thor didn't appear to be a hologram...and the Pegasus Asgard were trapped a galaxy away. "I read the report. Hell, I even watched all the logs."

"The Asgard live again," Thor said flatly. "How, we do not know. Orilla is whole again, and it seems you were able to defeat the Ori. What has become of the Legacy?"

"Well, we copied it..." Jack explained, already aware how lame what he was about to say was going to sound. "But mostly we used it for the big space guns. It was the only thing that could destroy the Ori motherships, and the threat was pretty immediate...I know there is a lot of stuff in there and all, important stuff...but most of the translation and scientists are focusing on the Ancient database on Atlantis."

"I see..." Thor said again. There was a moment of silence, and Jack wasn't entirely sure as to how the little gray alien would react to the news that the Legacy of the Asgard had essentially only been used as a weapons database. "The Ancients were significantly more advanced that the Asgard in almost every area. It is to be expected that your focus would be there."

"Oh," Jack said, sounding relieved that he wasn't going to get some sort of Asgard 'I'm very disappointed in you' speech. "Oh...well..." Jack stared for a long moment at Thor and suddenly stepped forward, crouching down and enveloping the Asgard in a hug. "Oh Thor, buddy. I missed you."

* * *

Picard gasped sharply as a blue plume generated by the activation of the device was pulled back in, leaving a pool of what looks like rippling quicksilver. He was about to order Data to make a scan of what was happening, but his words were stolen from his when the Asgard pillar standing by the activated ring flared with light, sweeping over the pair and reducing them to their component atoms. There was a flash of light and a beam pulsed through the centre of the event horizon...just before the power failed and the EPS conduits blew, filling the cargo bay with energetic plasma.

* * *

"Commander," La Forge greeted quietly, only briefly looking away from the engineering console in front of the warp core. Riker stepped up beside him and looked up towards the ceiling of Main Engineering, the core stretching up and down into other decks, only the blue pulses of light running down into the main reaction chamber lighting up the sides of the containment area.

"You're sure?" Riker asked eventually. La Forge stopped using the console and let his hands fall to his sides, then turned to face the Commander turned Acting Captain.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "But we can't try again without reducing the Enterprise to sub-battle condition. It's a miracle the warp core didn't sustain damage as it is, not to mention most of the EPS conduits near the cargo bay were blown." He shrugged helplessly. "Even using another ship would require installing it, and we don't have the time."

Riker seemed ill at ease with that, looking annoyed. "I just feel so...helpless. The Captain and Data are who knows where, and we can't get them back. Geordi, are you sure you can't do anything?"

"I'm sure," La Forge said, sounding subdued." I'm sorry, Commander." Reaching up and gently resting his hand on Riker's shoulder he gave the man a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be fine. Maybe we should look on it as a blessing that they won't be here when it happens."

"The Captain wouldn't agree," Riker said, looking around Engineering. But he wasn't seeing Engineering. He was seeing a proud ship, dying before her time. "I don't think Data would, either."

"No," La Forge agreed. "No, I don't think they would."

Sighing heavily Riker stepped towards the door, before pausing and turning back a little. "Worf is coming over from the Defiant. If you want to see him again before the battle, come up to the bridge." With that said Riker turned back to the door and exited Engineering, the doors swishing closed behind him. It sounded very final.

* * *

They waited. The Dominion and Cardassian fleet was now visible on the long range sensors of every starship, approaching at an almost insultingly slow Warp 5. "They mock us." Worf growled from his position in Riker's former chair.

"Probably," Riker agreed, leaning forward in the center chair and rubbing his chin. "But they might be arranging the entire fleet for an alpha strike when they exit warp. I hope not, otherwise this is going to be a very short battle."

"We were like the warriors of old," Worf declared. "There was nothing we could not do. To die here is a fitting end, in the greatest battle of all time."

Riker couldn't help but smile grimly. He had no doubt there had been greater engagements in the history of the galaxy, but for the recorded history of the Alpha Quadrant this was simply going to be the largest for hopefully a very long time. "Then let's make sure that they remember the name Enterprise for the rest of this war, and longer."

Worf growled, and Riker recognised the tell-tale signs that the Klingon was thinking of something a lot different than most were. Not death, but glory. "Today is a good day to die. The Imperial Fleet will sing songs of mourning that they were not here for a thousand years!"

"Sir?" Riker looked towards Hansen, who had spoken up. "Commodore Sisko is addressing the fleet, general hail."

"Open the channel." There was a loud beep as the communications channel opened, and a few moments later Sisko's voice sounded round the bridge.

"All ships, we have our gameplan. The Dominion and Cardassians are going to try and wear us down through concentration of firepower and numbers – we don't give them that chance. The moment the leading elements of the Dominion fleet drop out of warp you will separate into your attack wings and drive straight at their lines. If they fire a single shot I want to be sure they risk hitting one of their own.

Now, we know we don't have much chance of escape from this. But any ships that can exceed Warp 9.5 and break through the lines are to retreat back to Federation space. That's an order. I don't know if anybody will make it that far, but I'll be damned if we don't try to salvage something from this. I won't give you false hope – I don't see any way that we can win this battle. If your ship is crippled, I leave it to your discretion as to what action to take. Good luck. Sisko out."

The silence on the bridge after that announcement was sombre. "Well, we knew that we wouldn't be coming out of this already," Riker said quietly. "But it's another thing to hear it, isn't it?" Pressing at his armrest, Riker opened a channel. "Geordi, are we ready?"

"Ready as we're ever going to be, Commander. The core is giving one hundred and twenty two percent maximum rated safe output. If the Enterprise starts falling apart I can give you up to one hundred fifty for a few minutes before the core breaches."

"Thank you, Geordi." Riker closed the channel and exchanged a look with Worf. "Mr. Hansen, tactical status."

"Phaser capacitors are charged and ready, sir. Quantum and photon torpedoes are loaded and ready to fire. Shields are ready."

"Helm."

"Impulse engines and warp drive are online, sir."

"Ops."

"Emergency batteries are operating at two hundred and three percent rated charge. Auxiliary and tertiary power batteries are fully charged, sir."

"Security."

"Teams have secured Main Engineering, Sickbay and the Bridge, sir. Rapid response teams are standing by, and all phasers have been distributed."

"Mr. Worf?"

"Crew reports ready. The Enterprise stands by your command...Captain."

Riker took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out slowly before opening a ship-wide communications broadcast. "Red Alert. All hands...battlestations."


	7. Charge of the Light Brigade

The fleet did drop out in staggered formation, each successive wave consisting of smaller ships capable of making the drop out of warp into more and more restrictive spaces. Each time another wave of the Dominion fleet appeared, Riker felt his heart sink a little more, along with his expectations of survival. For around half a minute the two fleets sat within spitting distance of each other, mere seconds out of weapons range.

"Right," Riker said suddenly. "Charge of the Light Brigade. Let's make sure the Enterprise leads the way. Helm, full tactical impulse." There was a confirmatory 'aye, sir' from the helm officer, and the Enterprise's powerful impulse engines rumbled to life, the dull red glow intensifying to a bright red. The sleek Sovereign-class vessel eased out of the Federation formation, the first ship to break the line and begin the headlong rush towards the Dominion line.

Behind her, five Galaxy-class starships began to move as well, the powerful central engines bursting to life. After a short moment their escorts of Excelsior-class ships and the occasional Nebula started to accelerate forward as well, and it was the cue for the entire Federation line to push up their impulse engines to maximum. They entered weapon range, and contrary to all expectations, they fired first.

It was a storm of red as photon torpedoes spat from the forward tubes of every Federation ship entering range, even a few old Constitution class ships sending off a pair of the antimatter warheads towards the fringe of the Dominion line. The Dominion front line immediately buckled under the fire, dozens of bugships crewed by the Jem'Hadar being incinerated in bright flashes. The staggered drop out intended to intimidate was suddenly working against them – while the sudden barrage would have destroyed a few cruisers, it wouldn't have inflicted nearly as many casualties if the weakest and most fragile ships were not positioned at the front of the line.

The Enterprise fired a salvo of quantum torpedoes from the forward launcher, the dedicated weapons platform sending a string of three brilliant sapphire projectiles stitching along the midline of a Jem'Hadar bugship and simply blowing the small vessel apart, while the other forward launchers sent an arc of smaller but effective photon torpedoes across under Worf's guiding hand, the bracketing spread detonating between two other bugships and knocking them off position and forcing them to present their exposed dorsal and ventral seconds. Moments one of the smaller Excelsior-class ships in the Enterprise's wing took the opportunity, sending a pair of torpedoes into each ship and blowing them to pieces.

"Pick your targets!" Riker yelled as the ship suddenly shook under return fire. "Stop for nothing!" The Enterprise would have slowed to at least half tactical impulse to allow manoeuvring under normal conditions, but she instead hit the Dominion front lines at the maximum safe speed – any faster and it simply wouldn't be possible for the helmsman to avoid obstacles. Phasers lashed out, mainly focusing on the small bugships as they vectored towards the Federation starships, the war had taught the lesson that the Jem'Hadar wouldn't hesitate to make a suicide attack on capital ships.

The heavy phasers that consisted of the entire Enterprise beam armament sliced through the approaching ships like a hot knife through butter, the tiny Jem'Hadar ships simply unable to mount shields powerful enough to withstand the weapons of the Federation flagship, let alone when they were putting out phaser power well in excess of standard safety limits. With the rest of the Heavy Cruiser wing supporting her, the Enterprise breached the initial Dominion line with almost no difficulty. But just beyond them were the heavy Jem'Hadar cruisers and Cardassian Galors – the Cardassian ships were no match one-on-one for Federation starships of equivalent mass, but it was hardly one-on-one, especially with the support of the well-armed Jem'Hadar cruisers.

The initial Federation push didn't slow or lose momentum, but it had lost the advantage of surprise, and blue and orange beam weapons criss-crossed the small spaces between the Federation and Dominion ships. The heavy cruisers remained stationary as Federation ships swarmed them, their heavy weapons firing without pause. Even as Riker watched one of the two dual forward beams on a Jem'Hadar cruiser lashed out and gutted the saucer of an Excelsior, disintegrating the bridge and most of the inner decks.

"Mr Worf," Riker began.

"I see it," Worf growled, the Enterprise's fire suddenly shifting and the main saucer whipping the growing charge round the strip then lashing out in an intense beam of yellow-orange, the phaser beam battering against the shields of the cruiser. There was a loud whine as the ventral array charged and fired as well, a second beam taking over just as the first ceased. Moments later the blue glow of the Jem'Hadar shields vanished, and the phaser beam carved an angry scar across the cruiser as the Enterprise banked to starboard and moved to gracefully bypass the Dominion ship.

The Galaxy-class closest behind the Enterprise didn't pass up the opportunity, sending a salvo of photon torpedoes into the central area of the Jam'Hadar cruiser, obliterating most of the central mass in a brilliant explosion. Riker didn't get any time to savour the minor victory, however, as the entire ship shook and loud alarms went off.

"Ventral shields are failing!" Hansen announced. "There is a Dominion Dreadnought firing on us from below!"

"Get us clear!" Riker snapped, the entire bridge shaking as the impulse engines that had been propelling the Enterprise forward suddenly went into overtime trying to force the ship further up into the Dominion line where other ships would shield it from the fire of the Dreadnought. The Dominion ship lashed out again, unable to move from its position without colliding with other vessels but more than capable of inflicting severe damage with its all-around weapons coverage.

Enterprise shuddered as a heavy polaron beam fired by the Dreadnought hit the underside of the saucer section, battering through the weakened shield and impacting the hull. The ablative armour the protected the Sovereign class almost instantly boiled off under the destructive energy, providing just enough obstacle to the heavy beam to save the Enterprise from a hull breach as a desperate roll by the helmsman didn't let the beam linger on one point too long. When the beam shut off Riker almost thought they had escaped for a moment, then the Jem'Hadar cruiser protecting them from the Dreadnought with its own bulk buckled and went up in a brilliant explosion, a storm of heavy disruptor bolts tearing through the space the Enterprise had occupied moments earlier.

The Dreadnought recognised they were the flagship of the Federation fleet, and was determined to destroy them, even at the cost of its own ships. The heavy polaron beam that the Enterprise was currently within the firing arc of lashed out again, the blue spear hitting the port nacelle pylon. The ablative armor there was thin, and it didn't last long enough to stop what happened next. The entire ship seemed to judder as the beam burst through the other side of the pylon, ripping open the conduit for the warp plasma and doing severe structural damage.

The nacelle went dark immediately as power and the warp plasma supply from the warp core was cut off, the brilliant blue plasma venting out of the breach and into open space. The Dreadnought prepared to fire again, but then suddenly shifted its fire to a nearby heavily damaged Galaxy class that had suddenly shifted course. The Dauntless had long, glowing gashes along both the saucer and engineering section, and a substantial part of the port saucer section disintegrated under the withering fire. But it was too late. The capital ship collided with the fore dorsal hull of the Dreadnought, breaching the shields and ripping through the hull, the Dauntless crumpling and breaking apart. The Dreadnought seemed for a moment that it might be salvageable, then the Dauntless' warp core went up, one of the largest in Starfleet detonating and sending a shockwave straight through the Dreadnought and surrounding Jem'Hadar and Cardassian ships, all of them propelled away from the centre of the detonation. The Dreadnought itself broke into pieces, secondary explosions rippling across the hull.

Riker was speechless for a second, then the Enterprise was rocked again. There was a Jem'Hadar battleship right in front of her, firing all their forward weapons, including the disruptor bolts that were just beginning to cross the intervening space. Riker _hated_ disruptor bolts. "All hands, brace for impact!" Riker shouted, trusting the internal communications to automatically broadcast his warning. The polaron beams were blunted by the forward shields, but the disruptor bolts were like sledgehammers, the shields flaring in blue washes of energy across the hull as they redirected, refracted and absorbed all the punishment they could...then they failed.

The remaining bolts rained across the upper saucer, explosions blossoming as the ablative armour boiled off and the bolts breached the hull. One tightly spaced trio from the same weapon emitter slipped beneath the saucer and impacted the side of the engineering section, blowing open a long gash along several desks. The Enterprise was dying. Riker could feel it.

"EPS overload in progress, Deck 5!" Hansen announced. It took a moment for the report to filter through Riker's perception, which was currently swamped with other damage reports from the crewmembers manning the control consoles round the circumference of the bridge.

"Evacuate that deck, seal it off!" Riker snapped, body so tense it was vibrating.

"EPS conduits rupturing in five, four, three, two-"

"Forcefields!" Riker yelled, trying to not think of how many crewman he just left to die.

"One." The entire Enterprise shuddered as Deck 5 was suddenly flooded by superheated plasma, forcefields containing the explosion from spreading to other decks. It had only one way to go. The hull plating over Deck 5 didn't last more than few seconds before it was shattered open from the inside, the violent spray of plasma venting into space, joining what the Sovereign-class ship was already venting from the damaged pylon.

Riker turned in his chair and looked at the Master Display at the back of the bridge. Practically everything was blinking bright red, with Deck 5 highlighted like an angry sore. Even the impulse engines were on the verge of failure, and the Enterprise was only around two thirds of the way through the Dominion line. Her escorts had all fallen away, drawn into battles for their own survival, and Riker couldn't even see most of them.

"Helm!" he shouted. "Full impulse, collision course! Computer, arm self destruct!" The Enterprise began to accelerate as the damaged impulse engines gave all they had, propelling her towards the Dominion battleship which was moving into optimal position for an alpha strike on the heavily damaged Enterprise. Suddenly spotting what was happening, they opened fire. The main polaron beams raked across the dorsal saucer, burning through the ablative armour and searing a scar into the main hull that went all the way back to the secondary hull.

The lights suddenly went out. "We've lost main power, secondary batteries are not responding!" Hansen announced, tapping at his dark console. It was an exercise in futility. But the momentum of the Enterprise couldn't be stopped by a mere power failure, and the battleship loomed large in the viewscreen. Riker kept his eyes open through force of will, determined to see things through until the end. Then the world turned silver white.

**Orilla**

"-I'm not asking you to get involved in our war," Picard said, speaking to the hall. "I'm asking you to have some compassion. So many are about to die that I can barely fathom it. These men and women, these brave souls, have done nothing to deserve their fate. They took an oath to protect, to defend. They aren't just soldiers, but explorers! There is no benefit in their deaths, only loss."

There was silence, and Picard felt despair crystallise in his gut. He didn't know enough about them to read body language, and none of them so much as tilted their heads! They just...blinked. They didn't say anything, either, they just waited, as if expecting him to say more. "I don't know what more to say," Picard admitted, his throat feeling sore from making his case for the last ten minutes at the top of his voice. He was, after all, addressing the entire council, and had to project.

"You say you do not wish the Asgard to become involved in your war," one of the Asgard that Picard had tentatively identified as either the de facto speaker or spokesman. "Yet you ask us to intervene in what may be a critical battle of your conflict."

"It may be a critical battle," Picard rebutted, "but not because of the conflict itself. The one hundred thousand men and women are sacrificial, giving their lives not because they have any hope of victory but because the Dominion is there, and there is no escape. There is absolutely no point to the death of so many."

There was a long silence, and again Picard had the impression that he was being judged. There was a little annoyance and desperation churning inside him as well. Why did they have to be so slow? The battle was probably already joined and every second...Picard barely wanted to think about it. "Perhaps," the same Asgard said, "it is time the Asgard became what we once were again. The High Council will vote." There was a barely audible hum as a cylindrical forcefield descended to enclose the Starfleet captain, cutting him off from hearing any debate. Oh, he wished Data had been allowed in with him. Perhaps the android would have had some insight that would have allowed Picard to sway them...

**Dominion Dreadnought**

"Yes!" Dukat smacked his fist into the tactical display, a feral grin on his features. He and Damar, as well as Weyoun and the Founder, were standing around the circular table display. It had only been a few minutes since they had been beamed out of the DS9 holding cells by a strike force against the station, but they had wasted no time in moving to the command center of the Dreadnought which battered the station into submission so they could oversee the massacre.

"What?" The Founder asked, her eyes flicking across the display as she tried to find the source of Dukat's sudden glee.

"The Enterprise has been destroyed," Weyoun commented, his lips parted slightly in a genuine smile. "The Federation flagship, burning. We must see if the hulk is salvageable – it will make an excellent propaganda piece."

"Propaganda?" Dukat asked, his delight momentarily dimming, and a sneer twisting his lips. "Weyoun, think of the moment! The star crew and ship of Starfleet, gone. That is a cause for celebration!"

"While you stand here celebrating," the Founder said coldly, "The Federation and Klingons are pushing through our lines. Finish destroying this rabble so we can move onto more important matters."

Weyoun smirked, Damar looked away for a moment so his face could not be seen, and Dukat grimaced. "Of course, Founder," he ground out, a patently false but ingratiatingly subservient expression replacing his sneer. "I'm sure that we will be done within the next few minutes, then we can beat back these ultimately pointless attacks."

Damar jerked suddenly, and Dukat looked up. "What?"

"There is a massive power buildup on the station!" Damar shouted, pushing a Jem'Hadar soldier out of the way in his haste to reach a sensor panel. "They must have activated the self destruct before they evacuated!"

"Then stop it," Weyoun said coolly, but there was a subtle edge of panic to his voice. "You built that place!"

"I can't!" Damar snapped, "not from here!"

"Then get on that station and defuse that self destruct," the Founder said coldly. Damar paled as much as a Cardassian could, but was saved from certain death by every single light going out. "What now?" The Founder growled, her voice sounding exasperated and impatient.

"Every system has lost power, and the warp core is no longer active," the First reported. "Emergency backups are not responding."

"How is that possible?" Damar asked, then instantly regretted speaking up as the Founder turned her attention to him, but he was again saved as the whole ship shuddered.

"No..." Dukat whispered, wrenching the eyepiece from the First and pulling it on, turning in the direction of the station. It allowed him to see through the hull of the Dreadnought, and he only saw an expanding cloud of debris. "No!" he screamed, tearing off the headpiece and throwing it to the ground in a fury as yet another obstacle obstructed his plans. "No! No! No!"

**Battlefield**

The burning hulks of Starfleet ships drifted past the Dominion ships, scars from weapons fire glowing bright orange as the heat bled off into the vacuum of space. Some unlucky cruisers, Cardassian and Dominion alike, buckled as the hulks drifted into the powerless ships, crippling them without firing a shot. In all the destruction, there were occasional flashes of white light as the barely-intact Federation ships vanished as though they had never been.


End file.
